Ricky Blade and the Raiders of the Lost Ark
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of the first Indy Movie. When the Fire Nation is after an artifact which they believe it would make them invincible, it's up to Ricky Blade and his friends to retrieve it before they do! COMPLETE!
1. The Hunt for the Idol

Ryo: This parody is a parody of one of the greatest adventure movies ever made. And my OC Ricky Blade will be taking the main role! Enjoy!

_**Ricky Blade and the Raiders of the Lost Ark**_

_**Chapter 1: The Quest for the Idol**_

_**Ryo Muang Presents**_

_**A Ryo Muang Production**_

It was year 1936. In Peru, a man was walking through the forest, leading a group of seven men led by two men named Kraven the Hunter and Draco Malfoy. The men served as porters and are wrangling two heavily-packed llamas. The man who was leading them is a 23 year old man with black spiky hair and wears a brown fedora hat white buttoned-up shirt, black pants and black shoes. He also carries a bullwhip next to the left side of his hip. His name was Darren Mathias, one of the world's most daring archaeologists and adventurers.

_**A Ryo Muang Film**_

Ricky now stands in front of the group so that he can admire the view of the mountains from where he is standing.

_**Ricky Blade and the Raiders of the Lost Ark**_

A while later, Ricky continues walking and leading the men.

_**Starring Yuri Lowenthal as Ricky Blade**_

"Let's keep going, men." Draco ordered to his men. The group obeyed and continued walking through the forest with Ricky heading them.

_**Kate Higgins as Kasumi Kinomoto**_

_**Martin Mull as Vlad Masters**_

_**Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom**_

_**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton**_

_**Olivia Hack as Tara Miller**_

_**Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy**_

_**Jason Isaacs as Admiral Zhao**_

_**And Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum**_

_**Production Designer: LadyAuqarius77**_

_**Director of Photography: Jean Kazuhiza**_

_**Associate Producer: JusSonic**_

_**Editor: Wormtail96**_

_**Music: DarkMagicianmon**_

One of the men named Vincent Crabbe tied their llamas to a tree.

_**Executive Producers: LadyAquarius77 and Jean Kazuhiza**_

Another one of the men named Gregory Goyle was chopping off some leaves and plants that are in the way with a sword until he revealed a statue of a head which Zubats start flying out from the statue's mouth. And like all scared people, Gregory screams as the Zubats flew in front of him and runs away in fright.

Ricky shook his head as Vincent passed by him. "Why do I even put him in this parody?" Ricky muttered as he continues walking through the jungle, not scared. Kraven the Hunter and Draco Malfoy are still following him from behind. The rest of the men stayed behind and rest until the three men comes back. Kraven and Draco watch Ricky as he stops and examines the jungle. After seeing a bird flying to left, Ricky turned and continued walking to the direction which the bird flew. Kraven and Draco looked at each other and exchanged puzzled looks. How does this guy knows his way? They then both shrugged and continued following Ricky.

_**Screenplay By: Wormtail96**_

_**Story by: Ryo Muang and Jean Kazuhiza**_

_**Produced by: LadyAquarius77**_

_**Directed by: Ryo Muang**_

Kraven and Draco continued following Ricky through the forest until they stopped walking and sees Ricky examining a dart. The dart does look poisonous. After Ricky drops the dart and continues walking, Kraven and Draco run over to the dart and Draco picks it up.

"The Horvitos are near." Draco said. Then he licks it and quickly spits it out. "The poison is still fresh. Three days. They're following us, I tell you."

Kraven then took the dart and said to Draco in disagreement, "Come on Draco. If they knew we are here, they would have killed us already."

Kraven then drops the dart onto the ground and he and Draco continue following Ricky through the jungle.

SOUTH AMERICA, 1936

Ricky continued walking until he stops in front of a huge lake with a waterfall. Kraven and Draco then both stand behind him. Ricky then took out two pieces of a map. He then joins the two pieces together and read the map.

While Ricky was reading the map, Kraven stood behind him and smirked evilly as he draws out a pistol. When Ricky heard a click, he stops reading and turns his head a bit. Then, before Kraven could aim his pistol at Ricky, Ricky quickly turned around and uses his bullwhip to grab Kraven's pistol. Draco backs away and Kraven cringes as Ricky then uses his whip and threw the pistol into the lake before the pistol went off with a loud bang.

Ricky frowns at Kraven for his betrayal while Kraven quickly run away from him and Draco scared. Draco does nothing but stared at Ricky in awe as Ricky puts away his bullwhip and continues walking. A while later, Draco followed him.

Ricky and Draco then both climbed up a slope. When they both climbed up to the top of the slope, they reached their destination. They arrived at the entrance of a cave. The entrance was round, open and black so it has been designed to look like open jaws. Ricky turned to Draco and took a duffel bag from his backpack.

"This is it." Ricky said to Draco. He then grabs some sand from the ground and put them in the duffel bag. "This is where Clayton cashed in."

"A friend of yours?" Draco asked.

"A competitor. He was very good." When Ricky finished filling up the bag with sand, he ties it up and finished what he's saying to Draco, "Real good."

Draco then grabs Ricky's arm and said, "Dr. Blade, no one has ever come out of there alive." Ricky help Draco took out his backpack and took out a long torch from the backpack which they brought along. "Please watch yourself."

* * *

A while later, Draco lights up the torch and he and Ricky both walked through the cave in caution. The cave was filled with cobwebs and it was dark and creepy. Ricky then removes a huge cobweb that is in the way and he and Draco see what's in front of them. It was some sort of hallway.

Draco then gulped nervously as he sees something on Ricky's back. He said to Ricky, "Blade."

Ricky then looked behind and sees what's Draco was looking. There were three huge spiders on Ricky's back! However, Ricky remained calm and sighs. He just simply turned around and removes the spiders on his back with his bullwhip. Ricky then gestures Draco to turn around and Draco obeyed with fright. There were like…ten or twenty spiders on Draco's back! Draco tries to remain calm as Ricky helps Draco to remove the spiders off him.

* * *

After removing the spiders off them, Ricky and Draco both walked through the hallway. After walking for a while, Ricky said to Draco, "Stop." On the wall, there was light shining through a hole. "Stay out of the light." Ricky warned as he kneels down. Draco obeys and sits on the ground, staying out from the light. Ricky kneels down and walks under the light. After he goes under the light and to the other side, Ricky looks back and waves his hand at the light.

When he does, spears come out from both sides of the walls, revealing a corpse. Draco screams as he sees the corpse. Ricky looks at the corpse and whispered, "Clayton." Looks like his competitor died here while trying to hunt for the Idol.

* * *

When Ricky and Draco are in front of a huge hole, which there are spears at the bottom of it, Ricky quickly swings his bullwhip onto a branch and when the whip wraps around the branch tightly, Ricky swings over the hole to the other side. When he's at the other side, he threw his whip to Draco, who quickly caught it, and continues walking. Draco then swings over the hole but while he was swinging, the branch starts to break apart. Draco yelps but Ricky quickly grabs Draco by his shirt, thus saving his life. When Draco reached the other side, he wrapped his arm around Darren tightly.

"Oh come on, pull yourself together." Ricky said, rolling his eyes as he pulls Draco off him. He then grabs the whip from Draco and places it on the side of a wall so that they will be able to swing back when they're done. Ricky and Draco then both turned around and continues walking. They both pass by some sort of sign with a sun on it and they turned and see what's in front of them in awe.

It was the Grand Horvitos Idol, a shiny golden object which he, Draco and Kraven were hunting for. It was on top of a small round rocky table. It looks old but it's still shiny after all those years. Ricky sighs as he looks at it in astonishment.

"Well then, there's nothing to fear. Let's go get it." Draco said but before he could walk over to it, Ricky stops him by grabbing his arm. He pushes Draco to the wall and looks back at the Idol.

"That is what scares me." Ricky said. He looks onto the ground and grabs Draco's torch. He and Draco kneel down and see that every tile on the ground has some sort of brown tile. He pushes the brown tile down with the torch and suddenly, a dart shoots out from the wall and the dart shot at Ricky's torch. Ricky knew it. It's another trap.

He gives Draco back the torch and stands up. "Stay here." Ricky ordered.

"As you insist, Blade." Draco said. Ricky then walks in caution and while he's walking on the tiles, he tries not to step on the brown tiles. When Ricky was near the Idol, he was about to fall, making Draco cringe. But Ricky managed to get back to his feet and quickly climbs up the stairs.

Ricky is now near the Idol. He slowly walks over to it and when he's near it, he kneels down a bit and looks at the Idol. Draco then watches as Ricky took out his duffel bag from his pant pocket and holds it up with one of his hands. He removes some sand from the bag, hoping that the bag will be the same weight as the Idol when he replaces the idol with it.

He now places his other hand on the Idol and took a deep breath. Draco cringes his teeth hopefully and when Ricky grabs the Idol…

In a split second, Ricky quickly puts the bag on the table as he removes the Idol from the table. Draco smiles and sighs in relief. Ricky Blade did it! Or so he thought…

As Ricky sighs and wipes sweat off from his forehead, he turns around and walks away. But as he walks away, the bag starts to lower, making Draco drops his smile. Ricky turns around and see what's happening. As the bag lowers down, the floor gets to shake and boulders of rock falls off from the ceiling! The temple is falling apart!

Ricky quickly jumps off the stairs and runs through the hallway. As he runs, he steps on some of the brown tiles, causing some darts to shoot from both sides of the walls. Ricky dodges every dart that is shot at him until he reaches the other side.

Draco already went over to the hole and grabs Ricky's whip and swings over the hole. However, the branch breaks apart again, but Draco managed to reach to the other side in time. Ricky stops in front of the hole and said to Draco at the other side, "Give me my whip."

"First, give me the Idol." Draco said innocently as he stands up with Ricky's whip in his hand. Draco then turns around and sees that a wall is being lowered. If he and Ricky don't go through the wall in time, they will be trapped in this temple however! "No time to argue!" Draco said as he turned back to Ricky.

Knowing he has no other choice, Ricky tosses the Idol to Draco, much to Draco's delight. "Throw me the whip!" Ricky yelled.

Draco smirked evilly at Ricky. "Adios, Blade." Draco laughed evilly as he drops Ricky's whip and runs under the wall with the Idol.

Ricky shook his head in disbelief. He has been betrayed! Ricky then runs over to the hole at his top most speed and jumps over the hole. He holds onto the ledge of the hole. He then grabs onto a root which was on the ground and holds onto it. The wall continues to lower. He has to do it quick. Ricky then carries himself up with the root until he is finally out from the hole. Ricky then quickly runs under the wall and grabs his bullwhip just before the wall finally shuts.

Ricky stands up and sighs in relief. He would have ended up dying here like Clayton. As Ricky turns around, he yelps as he sees Draco, with his mouth open, being pierced and killed by the spears on the wall. Ricky looked down and grabs the Idol which Draco dropped. "Adios, dumb-dumb." Ricky said with a smirk at Draco's body. He then runs his way out of the temple with the Idol in his hand. Then, he stops running when he heard a sound coming from behind him. He turns around and looks in horror as he sees a horrifying sight. A huge boulder falling down from the ceiling and rolling towards him!

He runs at his top most speed as the boulder rolls towards himself. He sure doesn't want to turn into a human pancake! He kept running until when he reaches the entrance of the cave, he jumps out from the entrance and lands on the jungle ground before the boulder gets stuck on the cave entrance.

Ricky thought he is now safe but when he sits up front the ground, he saw another sight. A large group of tribal natives aiming their spears and bow and arrows at him. The tribal natives were Horvitos, the tribal group which Kraven and Draco were talking about earlier. One of the Horvitos then threw down a dead body onto the ground. The dead body was Kraven who got killed by the natives while he was running away from Ricky earlier. Ricky looks at Kraven's dead body which has several arrows and spears pierced on his back.

The man then walks over to Ricky and looks at him. The man has white hair, tied to a ponytail, white facial hair on his chin and wears a black suit and black pants. His name was Vlad Masters, another of Ricky's competitors and rivals.

"Dr. Blade." Vlad said evilly. "Again, you see there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away. And you thought I given up."

Ricky was about to draw out his pistol from his pocket but the Horvitos noticed and walks nearer towards Ricky with their spears and arrows. Ricky frowns angrily. Knowing that the Horvitos will kill him if he kills Vlad, he decided to hands Vlad over his pistol and takes the Idol out from his pocket.

"You chose the wrong friends. This time it will cost you." Vlad said as he extends his other hand.

"Too bad the Horvitos don't know you like I do, Masters." Ricky said to Vlad as he hands him the Idol, the object which he goes through all the trouble just to retrieve it.

"Yes, too bad." Vlad said with a smirk. "You could have warned them…if only you spoke Horvitos." He then stands up with the Idol in his hand and yelled, "MOCALA GHAVORTOH! MALA KA!" As he yelled while holding up the Idol, the Horvitos kneeled down before Vlad. Ricky quickly moves away while Vlad and the Horvitos aren't watching. When Vlad and the Horvitos saw Ricky running away, Vlad made some gestures at the Horvitos, ordering them to chase after Ricky. The Horvitos obeyed and chase after Ricky with their weapons. Vlad laughed evilly as he looks at the Grand Horvitos Idol in his hand.

* * *

Ricky runs through the forest in fast speed as the Horvitos chased him on his tail. As Ricky and the Horvitos passed by the same statue which Goyle found earlier, Zubats start to fly out from the statue's mouth again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the jungle, a pilot named Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on his plane which has parked on the lake. Ricky runs out of the jungle and spotted Naruto at the lake, with the Horvitos still chasing him from behind.

"NARUTO! START THE PLANE!" Ricky yelled to Naruto. Naruto looks up when he heard Ricky. "GET IT UP! QUICK!" Naruto then quickly got into his plane and start the engines.

When Ricky reached the other side of the jungle, he quickly grabs a vine and swings into the lake. Ricky then quickly swims to the plane while the Horvitos continue shooting and throwing spears and arrows at him. Ricky managed to dodge them until he climbs up the plane and sit in front of Naruto.

After Ricky got into his seat, the plane took off from the lake and flies off. Ricky then felt something slithery under his seat. He looks down and yelps in horror. There was a snake under his seat!

"NARUTO! THERE"S A SNAKE IN MY SEAT!" Ricky panicked.

"Oh don't worry, there's just my pet snake Wei. Don't worry. He won't bite." Naruto smiled.

"But it's a snake!"

"Oh come on! Show some backbone, will ya?" Naruto laughed. They both flew off towards the sunset. Ricky may have failed to retrieve the Idol, but at least he managed to get out of the jungle alive.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Ricky may have lost...for now. Stay tune for the next chapter when Ricky returns home but two visitors came to see him after his return. What is their purpose? Stay tune and read and review.


	2. The Ark of the Covenant

_**Chapter 2: The Ark of the Covenant**_

A day later, Ricky returns home to Singapore. And meanwhile at Victoria Junior College, Ricky, who is now wearing a grey suit and grey pants is teaching his class.

"Neolithic." Ricky said as he writes the word 'Neolithic' on the chalkboard. "Meaning stone. Okay, let's get back to this site." He turns around to his class and points a drawing on his chalkboard. "Contains a central passageway and three chambers." As he teaches, most of his students were looking at him bored.

Meanwhile, a man was walking towards Ricky's classroom. The man is a well-built teenage man about twenty five years old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. His name was Ash Ketchum, headmaster of Victoria Junior College and a good friend of Ricky Blade. He walks over to the classroom door and sees Ricky teaching his class. A while later, he enters the classroom.

"…to remove the contents of the burial. This site also demonstrates…" Ricky stops teaching and he noticed Ash standing at the side of the classroom. A while later, Ricky continues what's he's teaching, "…one of the great dangers of archeology, not to life and limb, although that does sometimes take place. Now I'm talking about folklore. In this case, local tradition held there was a golden cocktail buried at the site. And this is the reason for the holes dug all over the burial and the generally poor condition however, Chamber 3…was undisturbed and the undisturbed chamber of the grave…" Ricky then notice that one of his students named Krystal Canfield was smiling strangely and looking lovingly at him. Ricky gulped and continues, "Err…reason to…" Just then the school bell rings, much to some of the students' delight.

"Any questions?" Ricky asked his class. "If no, that's it for today, class. You may all go." The students then stand up from their seats, grab their books and leave. "Um, don't forget. We'll be studying Chapters 4 and 5 next time. And I will be in my office on Thursdays, not Wednesdays." After the entire class left, Ricky walks up to Ash.

"I had it, Ash. I had it in my hand." Ricky said, referring to the events of yesterday.

"And what happened?" Ash smirked as he grabs an apple from Ricky's desk and rubs it on his sleeve. "Masters?"

"Who else do you think?" Ricky said, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay, Blade. I'm sure you did everything you could for the National museum of Singapore."

"It was beautiful, Ash. You should have seen it. Look, I got these pieces. They're good pieces, Ash. Look." Ricky then took out a box from his desk and opens the box. He took out two artifact pieces and gives it to Ash.

"Ah yes. The museum will buy them as usual with no questions asked because they are really nice." Ash said, looking at the pieces.

"At least the pieces are worth a ticket to America."

"Anyways, Ricky. There are some people waiting for you at the auditorium."

"Really? Who?"

"Army Intelligence Officers. I knew they were coming." Ash then walks out of the classroom with Ricky following as he grabs his briefcase.

"What do they want? And why would I see them for?" Ricky asked as he follows. "Am I in trouble?"

* * *

Later at the auditorium, Ricky and Ash walks up to the stage with two intelligence officers named Solid Snake and Marth.

"Dr. Blade, we're glad you can attend our meeting at such short notice." Snake said with a grin as he, Marth, Ricky and Ash walks over to a table.

"Really?" Ricky said.

"Yes. You're a professor, an expert of archaeology, language expert, and container of some of the world's rarest antiques."

"Why don't you and your friend sit down and make yourselves comfortable?"

"Thank you."

"Sure." Marth added. "You're a man of many talents. I'm impressed of you." Marth, and Snake sit down on their seats while Ricky stands in front of a chalkboard and Ash stands near him.

"Now then, Ricky. You studied under Professor Satoshi Kinomoto in the National University of Singapore, right?" Snake asked.

"Yes, I did." Ricky said.

"Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?'

"Errr…just rumors. Maybe somewhere in Asia, right Ash?"

"Yes. Definitely Asia." Ash said as he nods his head to Ricky.

"Anyways, I haven't spoken to him in ten years. We're friends but er…we got some affairs and never spoke again." Ricky said. Actually, the truth is, the reason why he and Satoshi never spoke to each other again is because of a love affair between him and Satoshi's daughter.

"Dr. Blade, you must understand this is all strictly confidential." Marth said. Snake then puts his suitcase onto the table.

"I understand."

"Um…" Marth looked around the auditorium, making sure no one else but him, Snake, Ricky and Ash is here before continuing. "Yesterday afternoon, European sections intercepted a Fire Nation communication sent from Cairo to the Fire Nation capital.

"Over the last two years, the Fire Nation has sent teams of archaeologists running around the world looking for all kinds of religious artifacts. Fire Lord Ozai is a nut on this subject. He's crazy and he's obsessed with them. And right now, there is apparently some kind of archaeology expedition happening at a desert just outside Cairo." Snake added.

"We got some information here but we can't make it out of it but maybe you can, Dr. Blade." Marth said. Marth then takes a sheet out from his suitcase and reads, "Here it is – Tanis Development proceeding. Acquire headpiece, Staff of Ra, Locate Satoshi Kawaguchi, Singapore."

Ricky looks at Ash stunned. "The Fire Nation has discovered Tanis."

"And what does Tanis means to you, Dr. Blade?" Snake asked.

"Well, according to the Bible, Tanis is the ancient city where the Ark of the Lost Covenant is buried."

"Ark of the Lost Covenant?" Marth said as he and Snake both look puzzled.

"The chest which the Hebrews used to carry the Ten Commandments."

"Whoa whoa whoa, THE Ten Commandments?" Snake asked. Is that true? That really sounds unbelievable.

"Yes, the actual Ten Commandments, Snake. Believe it." Ricky said. Snake and Marth now both look impressed. Ricky turns to you, the reader, "Heh, Believe it. A reference to Naruto." He turns back to the Army Officers and said, "According to the Biblical account, the Ark was built at the command of God, in accord with Moses' prophetic vision on Mount Sinai. God communicated with Moses "from between the two cherubim" on the Ark's cover. The Ark and its sanctuary were nicknamed the 'beauty of Israel'."

"So the Ark is in Israel?" Marth asked.

"Well, nobody knows where exactly is the Ark now."

"But according to the Bible, one day, an Egyptian pharaoh named Shishaq stole the Ark from Jerusalem, and took it back to the city of Tanis. A short time later, Tanis was consumed by the desert in a sandstorm that lasted a year. But before that, the Pharaoh had had the Ark hidden away in a secret chamber called the Well of the Souls." Ash explained.

"Then I guess we really have found the right men. Obviously, you guys really know a lot about this…Tanis." Snake said.

"No. Not really. Kinomoto was the real expert of Tanis. He was the one that taught me all about it. He was really obsessed with Bible studies back then." Ricky said.

"Well, right now we are very suspicious with Kinomoto. After all, a Singaporean being mentioned in a secret Fire Nation cable." Snake said.

"Oh come on, guys. Kinomoto is no part of the Fire Nation."

"Then what do they want him for?" Marth asked.

"They are looking for the Staff of Ra." Ricky said. This made the Snake and Marth look even more impressed.

"Staff of Ra? What's that?"

"Well, the Staff of Ra is a…well…a big stick." Ricky then walks over to a blackboard that is behind him and took a chalk and draws out a sketch of the mentioned staff. "Nobody knows how big it is but I think it's probably about six feet. No one really knows for sure. Anyways…" He now draws what he says on the chalkboard as he speaks. "It was capped by an elaborate headpiece with a carving of the sun at the top. What you had to do was take the Staff to a special map room in Tanis - it had the whole city laid out in miniature on the floor. When you placed the Staff in a certain spot in this room, at a certain time of day, the sun would shine through a hole here in the headpiece and then send a beam of light down here - to the map - giving you the location of the Well of the Souls..."

"Where the Ark of the Covenant was kept." Marth finished for Ricky.

"Exactly." Ricky said with a nod. "Which is probably what the Fire Nation is after."

"What does the Ark looks like?" Snake asked.

"Well, I have a picture right here." Ricky walks over to the table and opens a huge book. He opens the book and turns to a page that has a picture. He shows the picture to Snake. "It's right here."

Snake and Marth look at the book and look stunned. "Good God." Snake said as he looks at the picture. The picture shows the Israelite Army vanquishing an opposition force. At the forefront of the Israelite ranks, two men carry the Ark of the Covenant, a beautiful gold chest, crowned by two sculptured gold angels. The men do not touch the Ark itself; rather they carry it by use of two long wooden poles which pass through rings in the corners of the Ark. The painting is very dramatic, full of smoke, tumult and sinewy dying men. But the most astounding thing in the picture is the brilliant jet of white light and flame issuing from the wings of the angels. It pierces deep into the ranks of the retreating enemy, wreaking devastation and terror.

"Yes Snake. That's what the Hebrews thought." Ash said.

"What's coming out from the Ark?" Marth asked.

"Who knows? Lightning…fire…the power of God." Ricky said. Ricky then walks back to the chalkboard and looks at his drawing of the Staff of Ra.

"Now I'm starting to understand Ozai's interest in this artifact." Snake said as Ricky walks back to them.

"Oh yes. The Bible tells of it leveling mountains and wasting entire regions. Moses promised that when the Ark was with you, "your enemies will be scattered and your foes fell before you"." Ash said. "An army which carries the Ark before it is invincible." Ricky, Snake and Marth then all have worried looks on their faces. They know what Ash meant. If the Fire Nation finds the Ark, their army will become invincible and nothing, not even the best armies and soldiers in the world, can stop them.

* * *

That night, at Ricky's home, Ash drives his car to his home. Ash then got out of his car, walks up to the house door and Ricky opens it for him. Ash has something to tell Ricky and that's why he's paying his friend a visit.

"What do they say?" Ricky asked Ash as he enters the house

Ash then turns to Ricky. A smile formed in his face as he said, "They want you to go for it."

Ricky laughed and patted Ash's back. "Good work, Ash!" He said with a wide smile. He was very happy to hear the news. The Army has chosen him to retrieve the Ark for them.

"They say they want you to retrieve the Ark before the Fire Nation does." Ash said as he and Ricky enter Ricky's office room. The room was small but it's filled with lots of stuff. Books, maps, artifacts, drawings, etc. "And they will pay you for doing it."

"Great. And the museum will get it when we're done."

"Exactly." Ash and Ricky then exchanged smiles as they shook hands. He and Ash are going to become rich and famous for it! Ricky then celebrates by taking a bottle of wine and fills the wine into two small cups. He gives one cup to Ash and the other cup for himself after he fills them up.

"The Ark of the Covenant. That thing will change our lives, Ash." Ricky said. They drink their cups of wine and after they finished drinking, Ricky puts his cup down and walks over to his wardrobe. He takes out a suitcase from the wardrobe and starts packing. "If only I know where Satoshi is. I don't know where to find him."

He then had a worried look on his face and he puts his trusty bullwhip and some clothes into the suitcase. "Do you think she is still with him?" Ricky asked worried.

"Possibly." Ash said. He knew what Ricky meant. Ricky was referring to Kasumi Kinomoto, Satoshi's daughter, Ricky's lover and the reason why he and Satoshi never spoke to each other again. Ricky and Kasumi had an affair with each other one day and this angers Satoshi and Ricky never make contact with him since. "Anyways, Ricky. You should be careful when you find the Ark."

"What do you mean?" Ricky said as he turns to him.

"Well I mean, it's been nearly 3000 years since a man goes searching for the Lost Ark." Ash said in concern. "This is something not to be taken likely. No one ever knows it's secrets. It's like nothing you ever gone after before."

Ricky laughed, thinking it is some sort of joke. "Oh Ash. You're killing me!" He laughed as he walks over to his office desk. "What are you trying to do? Scare me? You sound like my parents. You're my friend, I know you for a long time." He opens the desk and took out something that is wrapped with a cloth. "You know I don't believe in magic and superstitions and whatever that sounds ridiculous and unbelievable." He walks back to his suitcase with the thing he's holding. "I'm about to find one of the most historical artifacts in the world and I'm not gonna believe some stupid horrifying tale. Besides…" Ricky unwraps the cloth, revealing it's his pistol. He tosses his pistol into the suitcase. "You know I'm cautious fellow."

* * *

The next day at the airport, passengers are boarding a plane. The pilot of the plane, Tommy Pickles, greeted the passengers as they board the plane. He smiles when he sees Ricky, dressed in a trench coat and his trademark fedora hat and holding his suitcase with him, walking to the plane.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Blade." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Ricky said as he boards into the plane. After he boards the plane, he took off his trench coat, revealing his tuxedo, and sits down. However, he's unaware that someone, who is reading a magazine, is sitting a few rows behind him. The person was looking suspiciously at him and reading the magazine at the same time. That person is a man with black gloves, black boots, black clothes, black top hat, black cape, black bowtie and black spectacles. His name was Judge Doom.

Ricky then lays back on his seat, covers his face with his hat and dozed off.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Bar Fight

_**Chapter 3: Bar Fight**_

Meanwhile in Nepal, there was a small bar building located near a mountain range. Inside the bar, there was a huge crowd of people gathering around a table. That's because there's a alcohol drinking contest going on. The people cheered as they watched a fat man named Barney Gumble drinking alcohol with a 22-year-old woman. The woman has short red hair and wears a white and blue school uniform, blue skirt and white shoes. Her name was Kasumi Kinomoto, owner of the bar, Satoshi's daughter and Ricky's former lover.

The people then stop cheering when they see Barney lifting up his cup of alcohol and drinks it. Both Barney and Kasumi have each drunk their twelfth cup and now Barney is drinking his thirteenth cup. After Barney drinks finish his cup, the people cheered again as Barney grins at Kasumi.

Barney then puts down the empty cup on the table and the people stop cheering when Kasumi lifts up her thirteenth cup. Kasumi then drinks up her cup. When she finished drinking, she looks like she's about to pass out. The people starts cheering, thinking Kasumi is about to lose. But Kasumi quickly lifts her head up and said, "I'm alright. I'm not passing out yet." She then smiles as she puts her empty cup on the table, making the people cheer again.

Barney lifts up his fourteenth cup and the people stop cheering when he drinks it up. When he finished drinking it, the people cheered. But a while later, Barney rolls his eyes drunkenly and fell off his chair and onto the ground. Kasumi has won! And the people erupted with cheers!

Kasumi smiles as she stands up from her chair. "Thank you. You all have been a wonderful audience. Thanks all for tonight. Good bye and good night." The people in the bar then walks out of the bar while two men named Carl Carlson and Lenny Leonard carried the passed out Barney out of the bar.

As Kasumi walks up to a wall behind her, she's unaware that on the wall is a shadow of a familiar figure. Finally, when all the people left, the figure spoke up, "Hello Kasumi." Kasumi then turned around. It was Ricky Blade, back in his trademark clothes, hat and whip.

Kasumi was shocked to see Ricky again after all these years. She then makes a fake laugh at Ricky. "Hello Ricky." She said smiling as she walks towards him. "I knew some day you'll come to me again. I never doubted that. Because I know I'm the only girl you always think of. So what are you doing? Asking me to act in another one of your parodies?"

"Oh no, Kasumi. I'm just needed one of your father's pieces." Ricky said. As soon as he finished saying that, Kasumi clenches her fist and punches on Ricky's face hard.

"I have learnt to hate you for the last 8 years." Kasumi said angrily as she walks away.

"I never meant to hurt you, Kasumi." Ricky said as he rubs his left cheek, the cheek which Kasumi punched.

"I'm in love with you ever since we were children. It was wrong and you knew it!" Kasumi snapped angrily and sadly.

"You knew what you are doing."

"Well, now I do! This is my place, now get out!"

"Look, I did what I did, Kasumi. I don't expect you to be happy about it. But maybe we can do each other some good." Ricky said. Kasumi shook her head and walks over to the table which she and Barney just sit at and starts collecting the empty cups and put them on a tray. "I just need one of your father's pieces. The one which is a bronze piece, in shape of the sun and has a little hole in the center with a crystal. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah I know it all right." Kasumi then carries up the tray once she's done collecting the cup and walks over to the bar table.

"Where's your father anyway?" Ricky asked. "Where is he?"

"Satoshi's dead." Kasumi sighed. Ricky's mouth parted a bit when he heard that. So that's why Kasumi is even more upset right now.

"Kasumi, I'm so sorry." Ricky said in concern as he walks over to his former lover.

"Do you know what you did to me in my life?" Kasumi said as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I can only say the word 'sorry' a thousand times." Ricky said. This causes Kasumi tosses her tray away, causing the cups to smash on the ground.

"Well go ahead and say it again! I don't care!" Kasumi yelled. She turns away from Ricky and walks back to the table to collect more empty cups.

"Well. I'm sorry once again." Ricky then took out a bottle of alcohol and fills a cup up with it.

"Everybody's sorry, Ricky." Kasumi said as she collects the cups. "He died in an avalanche. Somewhere in K2. He was digging. What else? He spends his whole life digging. Just like you. Dragging me all over to this rotten earth. And for what? After he die, I immediately have to start a life of my own for my survival. Ended up working here and try to make as much money as I could." She walks back to the bar table and puts her tray on the table and Ricky drinks up his cup. "Everybody's sorry."

"Well then. Since your father's piece looks worthless to you, are you gonna give it to me?"

"Maybe but I don't know where it is." Kasumi lied as she walks back to the table again to collect more cups.

"Well maybe…" Ricky said as he turns around and puts his hand in his pocket. "If you find it…" He took his hand out from his pocket and in his hand were a couple of dollar notes. "Three thousand bucks. How about that?"

Kasumi laughed as she said while she goes over to him, "Money will get me back, but not in style." Ricky then turns Kasumi to him and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise I will give you five thousand more when we get back to Singapore. Please Kasumi, it's important." Ricky begged. "Trust me on this." He smirks. Kasumi was about to punch him again, but Ricky quickly grabs her fist and puts his money into her hand, causing Kasumi to finally smile gleefully. "Do you know what piece I mean? You know where it is?"

Kasumi looks at her money and laughed. "Come back here tomorrow." She said.

"Why tomorrow?" Ricky's smile dropped.

"Because I said so. That's why." Kasumi then pushes Ricky's hand away and sit onto the table. A while later, Ricky decided to listen to Kasumi and heads towards the door of the bar. "See you around, Ricky Blade." Ricky looks disappointed as he opens the door and takes his leave. He knows it's going to be very hard to get what he wants from Kasumi.

After he left, Kasumi stands up from the table and walks over to another table that has a candle on it and sits down. She then took out something, hidden in her dress. It was Satoshi's piece, the piece which Ricky is looking for. She looks at it for a while until she looks at her money which Ricky gave her earlier. She smiles. She was lying to Ricky all along so that she could get extra money. She puts her father's piece on the table and heads over to the bar table and puts the money into her box. She then took out the money she earned tonight and put it in the box as well.

After she puts her money into the box, the door opens, revealing Judge Doom and his weasels, Smart Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid. Kasumi turns to them as Doom and the weasels step in. "Good evening, ma'am." Doom said.

"Bar's closed. Go away." Kasumi said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, we are not thirsty." Doom said with an evil smirk.

"What do you want?" Kasumi asked as she puts a cigarette in her mouth.

"The same thing your friend Dr. Blade is looking for. He did told you there are other people interested in it as well, right?"

"He must have forgotten to tell me that." Kasumi said as she lights up her cigarette.

"Ah, the man is nefarious. I hope for your sake he has not yet acquired it."

"Why? Because are you willing to offer me more?"

Doom smiles evilly and said, "Almost certainly, girl. Do you still have it?" Kasumi removes her cigarette from her mouth and rudely blows smoke at Doom's face, causing him to cough.

"Wow, and I thought Wheezy is the only rude smoker in this parody." Stupid said.

"Shut up." Wheezy said.

"No. I don't have it." Kasumi said. She turns away from Doom and the weasels. "But I know where it is." She stands behind the bar table. "How about a drink for you and your weasels?"

"Your fire is about to die here, girl." Doom said as he looks at the fireplace of the bar. "Why don't you just tell us where it is so we could be on our way?"

"Listen, Old Man. I don't know who the hell or what kind of person you are. But nobody tells this girl what to do." Kasumi sneered.

"Miss Kinomoto. I will show you what I'm used to." Doom then took a poker, it's end glowing orange, from the fireplace and ordered his weasels, "Weasels! Bring her over!"

Smart Guy then grabs Kasumi from behind and carries her up. "Hey! Get your hands off me!" Kasumi yelled as she struggles to get free. "Get off of me right now!" The weasels then came over to Doom with Kasumi while Doom walks to Kasumi with the poker in his hand. Kasumi widens her eyes as she looks at the poker. "Please! I'll do anything!" She begged as Doom cruelly walks closer with the poker.

"Last chance, Kinomoto. Where is it?" Doom asked.

"Please, I'll tell you anything!" Kasumi begged helplessly.

"Yes…I know you will." Doom said, smiling evilly. He holds the poker closing to Kasumi's face.

"No! PLEASE!! STOP!!" But before Doom could do something horrible to Kasumi's face with the poker, a whip grabs the poker and it tosses it away from Doom's hand. Doom gasps while Kasumi quickly got out of Smart Guy's hold. But Doom quickly grabs hold of her again.

"Let her go." Ricky demanded Doom. The poker lit the bar curtains on fire. Ricky then quickly noticed Greasy about to shoot him down with an AK-47. Ricky shot his pistol at Greasy but Greasy quickly dodges it. Kasumi soon got out of Doom's hold and runs away. Doom and Kasumi took cover while Ricky continues shooting at the weasels with his pistol.

Greasy came over with his AK-47 and shoots at him. Ricky then shoots his pistol at the bar table and Greasy quickly hides behind it. As Ricky shoots the bar table, he shot down several bottles and cups on the table. Psycho tosses a table down onto the ground. Unknowingly that it was the same table Kasumi placed her father's piece on. Stupid comes out from the bar table and passes his rifle to Psycho.

Ricky hides behind the pillar as the weasels continue shooting. They continued shooting until their rifles ran out of bullets. As they quickly try to reload their rifles, Ricky comes out from behind the pillar and shoots at some firewood from the fireplace. The firewood rolls down and burns the table Psycho is hiding behind. Psycho screams as he gets caught by the fire and stands up. Ricky then shot Psycho on the head, killing him. Kasumi screams in horror as she sees the weasel getting shot.

"Take him down! He's only one man!" Doom snapped at the remaining weasels. Greasy and Stupid both stood up from behind the bar table and tries to shoot Ricky again. They are unaware that Kasumi is behind them and Kasumi secretly grabs a firewood that is near her. She yelps when a bullet shot a barrel, causing alcohol to pour out from the holes.

As Ricky tries to shoot down Greasy and Stupid, Kasumi opens her mouth and drinks the alcohol coming out from the barrel for a while. Smart Guy pushes the door of the room which Ricky is hiding him and the door hits Ricky's arm. Smart Guy then grabs Ricky, pulls him out of his hiding place and throws him to the ground.

Greasy and Stupid laughed maniacally at Ricky until Kasumi came up from behind and hits Greasy's head with the firewood, causing Greasy to go unconscious. "Huh?" Stupid said stupidly as he turns around. Kasumi whacks Stupid's face with the firewood, knocking Stupid unconscious.

Smart Guy then carried Ricky and puts him onto the bar table while Doom and Wheezy both laughed evilly. Doom lights up the alcohol that is spilled on the bar table with the poker and the fire is heading towards Ricky.

"Give me some whisky." Ricky whispered to Kasumi while Smart Guy holds onto Ricky on the table. Kasumi quickly took a bottle of whisky that is near her and passes it to Ricky. Before the fire reaches Ricky, Ricky quickly smashes the bottle on Smart Guy's head, causing him to let go of him. Smart Guy quickly grabs Ricky's neck and chokes him.

"Shoot them." Doom ordered Wheezy as Ricky and Smart Guy looked up at them in shock. "Shoot them both." Doom doesn't care if Wheezy shoots down Smart Guy as well, as long as he gets rid of Ricky once and for all. As Wheezy reloads his rifle, Ricky quickly grabs Smart Guy's hand which has his pistol in his hand and shoots at Doom and Wheezy, causing them to duck. Ricky pushes Smart Guy away as Doom hides behind a flaming table. But soon, he noticed something next to the table. It was Satoshi's piece, the piece that he and Ricky are both looking for.

Doom smiles as he reaches for the piece. But when he grabs the piece, the piece was so hot that it burns Doom's hand. Doom screams in pain as he got up and drops the piece onto the ground. Ricky, Smart Guy, Wheezy and Kasumi ducks as Doom then runs out of the bar through the door, still screaming in pain.

Smart Guy grabs a firewood as he and Ricky stood up. Smart Guy swings his firewood at Ricky but Ricky quickly dodges it. Ricky then punches Smart Guy in the face.

When Doom was outside the bar, he quickly kneels down on the snowy ground and puts his burned hand onto the snow.

Back in the bar, Ricky grabs a wooden chair and smashes it on Smart Guy's back. Ricky turns around but stops when he saw Wheezy aiming his pistol at him. A gunshot was then heard. Ricky yelps, thought that he has been hit. But then, he looks at his stomach. His body wasn't wounded. He looks back up and sees Wheezy and notice blood coming out from Wheezy's mouth. Wheezy then fell onto the ground dead, revealing that Kasumi was behind him while holding up a pistol. Kasumi shot Wheezy first before Wheezy could kill Ricky.

Ricky laughed at what Kasumi has done for him. "The medallion!" Kasumi cried as she got up and picks up her father's piece from the ground with a cloth so that she won't get her hand burn like Doom. Ricky and Kasumi then ran out of the bar as the bar continues burning.

"Well Ricky! At least you haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time!" Kasumi yelled after she and Ricky got out from the burning bar.

"Man, you're something Kasumi!" Ricky yelled back.

"Yeah, well tell you what! Till I get back my five thousand dollars, you're gonna get more than you bargained for! I'm your god damn partner!" Kasumi yelled as she holds up her father's piece. Ricky laughs. Looks like he found himself a partner to go along with him.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. City of Danger

_**Chapter 4: City of Danger**_

A few days later, Ricky and Kasumi arrived at Cairo. Upon arriving, they arrive at a house and they climbed up to the top of the house with two people.

The first person is a 24 year old man with black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton.

The second person is a 22 year old woman with brown hair, tied to a ponytail, dark green eyes and wears a pink shirt and black skirt. She is Tara Miller, Danny's wife.

All four smiled as Kasumi walked up to the balcony of the house and admires the view of the city of Cairo. It's very beautiful from up there.

"Isn't it beautiful? Cairo, a city of paradise." Danny smiled as he walks over to Kasumi.

Ricky then turns to Danny's children, Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, who are around a table laughing and giggling as they watched something on the table. "What's going on here?" Tara asked the children as she came over to the table. She soon finds out why the children were giggling. That's because there was trog named Leroy munching an apple on the table. "Oh my, why does this animal came from?" The children didn't answer Tara's question as they kept giggling as they watched Leroy spill a cup of wine onto the table.

"Oh, it's so cute." Kasumi said as she and Ricky watches Leroy. She then yelps when Leroy climbed up her arm and onto her back, making her laugh. "Cute. Very adorable creature."

"Then it shall be welcome into our home." Tara smiled.

"Oh no, you don't have to keep it just because it's adorable." Kasumi said as she continues smiling. Ricky smiled at Kasumi. He hasn't seen her smiling happily like that in years. Kasumi looked at Ricky and smiled back. She then turned around and joined the children while Ricky, Danny and Tara sit down together around the table.

"I knew the Fire Nation would hire you and your wife, Danny. You two are the best diggers in Cairo." Ricky said.

"Oh come on, Blade. Of course they can't have an excavation without me and Tara." Danny said.

"Tell me about the map room at Tanis."

"We found it three days ago. Danny and I broke through ourselves." Tara said.

"Damn, the Fire Nation are moving awfully fast."

"Yeah and they got an archaeologist helping them." Danny said.

"What's his name?"

"His name was Vlad Masters." Tara said. Ricky widens his eyes when he heard that name. Then he starts laughing maniacally.

"Vlad?!" Ricky laughed. "They hired Vlad?!" The Fire Nation thinks that his competitor Vlad is smart enough to help them find the Ark?

"Yes and I'm afraid this has put the Fire Nation close to finding the Well of Souls." Tara said.

"Yeah well even Vlad won't be able to find it without this." Ricky said as he stops laughing and took out Kasumi's medallion from his pocket. "Danny, you're the expert. What can you make of those markings?"

Ricky hands Danny the medallion and Danny studies and examines it. "Sorry Ricky. I don't know either. But I know someone who can help us." Danny said. Ricky hangs his head. He thought Danny could help him with these markings on the medallion but now it looks like he will have to wait longer to know what they are. Danny then puts the medallion onto the table and he and Tara both have worried looks at their faces.

"Ricky…something bothers me and Danny." Tara said.

"What is it?" Ricky asked in concern as he looks up.

"It's the Ark itself. If it is there at Tanis…It is not something man was meant to disturb. Death has always surrounded it. It is not of this Earth." Danny explained. Ricky nodded, understand what Danny meant. Maybe his friend Ash was right after all, maybe the Ark shouldn't be found at all.

* * *

Later, after leaving Danny and Tara's house, Ricky and Kasumi walked through the streets of Cairo with Leroy on Kasumi's back. "Do we really need to bring the trog along?" Ricky asked annoyed.

"Oh come on, Ricky. That's no way to talk to a baby." Kasumi said with a grin. "He's got your looks too."

"And your brains." Ricky added, rolling his eyes.

"Of course it does. It looks smart." Kasumi laughed. As they both turn a corner, Leroy seems to notice something, causing him to immediately jumped off of Kasumi and runs down the streets. "Hey, where are you going?" Kasumi asked disappointed as she watches Leroy running away from her.

"Don't worry Kasumi. He will be all right. Come on, we gotta get going." Ricky said, grabbing Kasumi's arm.

Kasumi sighed sadly and said, "Yeah, we should." She continued walking down the streets with Ricky.

"It's okay, Kasumi. He'll be fine." Ricky assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the streets, Leroy runs down the streets until he climbs up onto a shoulder of a man who is waiting for him. His name was Jack Spicer.

Jack then immediately hurries down the streets with Leroy on his shoulder and passes into a building. In the building, two Fire Nation agents named Bowser Jr. and James Rocket walks over to them.

"Heil Ozai!" Jack yelled to the two agents as he and Leroy salute.

"At ease. Just continue to keep an eye on them." Bowser Jr. said.

"Got it." Jack nodded. He quickly leaves the two agents and gets back to the streets.

Jack Spicer runs down the streets and he quickly hides behind some baskets when he saw Ricky and Kasumi just passing by.

Meanwhile back at the building, James and Bowser Jr. spotted Ricky and Kasumi from the balcony of the building. James went back into the building and inside the building was a group of bandits, all wearing white robes and white masks. James nodded to the bandits, signaling them to take Ricky and Kasumi down.

* * *

"So anyways Ricky, why didn't you pair with anybody else except me all the time in your parodies?" Kasumi said.

"Well, that's because I'll find it disrespectful if I were to paired with a girl who is not created by me so that is why I decided to create a girl for me to pair with which is created by me. That's why." Ricky explained.

"Oh I see. Interesting." As Ricky and Kasumi were talking and walking over to a small store, they are unaware that James and the group of bandits are behind them in an alley. Ricky and Kasumi then looked at the store and after a while, Ricky turned and gasps as he sees the group of bandits running over to them with swords.

As the bandits came over, the first bandit jumps over Kasumi and tries to stab Ricky while the second bandit grabs Kasumi from behind. Ricky quickly grabs the first bandit's arm and pushes him down to the ground and punches the second bandit, making him let go of Kasumi. The other people in the streets were standing back and just watch as the fight unfolds.

The third bandit came over and tries to stab Ricky with his knife but Ricky quickly grabs the bandit's wrist, kicks him in the stomach and punches him to the ground. As Kasumi grabs a pot from the store and beats the second bandit with the pot, the fourth, fifth and sixth bandits came over to Ricky. The fourth bandit was holding a bat and tries to swing his bat at Ricky but Ricky quickly dodges, causing the fourth bandit to swing his bat at the fifth and sixth bandits instead and the fifth and sixth bandits fell to the ground. Ricky then punches the fourth bandit down, making the crowd cheer louder. Ricky then grabs Kasumi and yells at her, "Kasumi! Get out of here!"

Ricky then pushes Kasumi down and punches the seventh bandit who was coming from behind Kasumi. The crowd continues cheering as the fight goes on. As Kasumi stands back up, Ricky pushes her away from the scene and saw the fifth bandit getting back up. Ricky quickly punches the fifth bandit. The seventh bandit comes over to Ricky, grabs him from behind and they both bumped into a nearby store. Ricky got up and punches the seventh bandit. He turned and yelps when the sixth bandit comes over with a sword. Ricky quickly dodges and the sixth bandit accidentally stabs the seventh bandit instead.

"Come on!" Ricky yelled as he grabs Kasumi and they both run away from the scene. They both ran over to a cart and Ricky puts Kasumi on it. Ricky draws out his bullwhip and when the bandits came over, he uses the whip and whacks the ground, causing the bandits to back away from Ricky.

But unaware to Ricky, the cart that Kasumi was sitting on starts moving away from him. The cart passes by Jack Spicer and James and they both spotted Kasumi on it.

* * *

A while later, the cart stopped at the town square and Kasumi quickly got off the cart. She was about to run off but she spotted a bandit named Greedo running over to her. Kasumi saw a store that sells pots and pans next to her and quickly grabs a pan from the store. She gets into a fighting stance with the pan in her hand when Greedo came over to her. But that didn't stop Greedo from drawing out his knife. Kasumi spotted Greedo's knife, knowing that it's a better weapon that a pan. She chuckles nervously while Greedo laughed evilly. She quickly runs away with Greedo on her tail.

Kasumi runs over to a door of an apartment and enters the apartment. When Greedo came over to the door, Kasumi quickly bonks Greedo's head with the pan, making Greedo fell the ground unconscious. Kasumi then drags Greedo's unconscious body into the apartment and she looks outside the apartment, making sure the coast is clear. When nobody's around, Kasumi quickly runs out of the apartment but she spotted James, Bowser Jr. and more bandits coming over to her. Kasumi spotted some baskets near her and quickly hides inside one of them. James, Bowser jr. and the bandits then passed by the basket, failing to spot Kasumi.

But only one witness saw Kasumi hiding into the basket: Leroy. Leroy climbs up on the basket that Kasumi is hiding in and growls, making James, Bowser Jr. and the bandits turned around. Kasumi yelps and slightly comes out from the basket.

"Get her!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he, James and the bandits then runs over to the basket.

"Quiet down!" Kasumi hushed to Leroy but Leroy continues growling as the badguys run over.

* * *

Now noticing that Kasumi has disappeared from him, Ricky runs down the streets, looking everywhere for his former lover. He eventually arrived at the town square and found the cart which he remembered putting Kasumi on. When he arrived at the cart, Kasumi is nowhere in sight.

"Kasumi! Where are you?!" Ricky yelled as he looked around.

"That's my line!" A man named Shaggy said as he passes by Ricky.

"Oh shut up, you." Ricky said to Shaggy. He runs off but then stops when he noticed that the crowd is backing away, allowing a bandit named General Grievous to walk towards him. Grievous laughs evilly at Ricky as he draws out his four robotic arms and draws out four lightsabers. He activates his lightsabers and shows some spectacular lightsaber moves with his lightsabers. Ricky just rolls his eyes and shook his head as he watches Grievous and simply draws out his pistol and simply took Grievous down by shooting him down on his chest. Now that sure was a waste of time, wasn't it? After Grievous fell to the ground, the crowd cheers for Ricky.

Ricky then turns his head and spotted two bandits carrying the basket that Kasumi is still hiding inside in and getting away with it.

"RICKY!" Kasumi cried from inside the basket.

"KASUMI!" Ricky cried. He quickly pushes through the crowd, hoping that he still can catch up with the bad guys.

* * *

The bandits are now running through a deserted passageway. The two bandits continue running while carrying the basket Kasumi is in on their heads. The basket top has been fastened closed but Kasumi is still making a fuss inside.

"RICKY! IF YOU STILL DON'T COME HERE AND HELP ME OUT, I SWEAR I'LL GET FOR THIS! RICKY!" Kasumi screamed from inside the basket.

Ricky enters the deserted alley and quickly turns to a corner and spotted the bandits and chases after them.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a foreigner!" Kasumi yelled to the bandits. "Ricky!" Ricky continues chases the bandits, until he turns to a corner. But there was nobody in that corner. He turns around when he heard Kasumi again. "Ricky Blade!"

He spotted the bandits with the basket again and chases them again. His chase led him to another town square. He dropped his jaw when he sees the town square. The square was filled with people who are carrying similar baskets that looks like the basket Kasumi is in!

He then decided to do the unthinkable. He runs to every person and push their basket down to the ground every time he bumps into a person.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A person named Homer Simpson scolded when Ricky pushes his basket down. Ricky runs over to another person named Squidward Tentacles and pushes his basket down.

"What the?" Squidward said. Ricky continues doing so until all the angry people surrounded and scolded him.

"RICKY!" Ricky turned around and eventually spotted the bandits behind the people. He pushes through the angry crowd and chases after them again.

* * *

Ricky and the bandits now run down an alley where there are a group of beggars sitting next to the walls. The bandits run over to a Fire Nation truck. Before Ricky could run over to the truck, a Fire Nation soldier draws out an Ak-47 and shoots at Ricky, causing the archaeologist to quickly back away and hides behind the alley and draws out his pistol.

What Ricky didn't see is that inside the truck was filled with explosives and ammunition. The bandits heave the basket into the truck and James and the bandits entered the back of the truck.

While Ricky was behind the alley, the beggars walk over to him and beg for money from him. Ricky threw some coins at them, making them back away from him.

"QUICK! Let's go!" James yelled to the driver from behind. The driver starts driving the truck while the Fire Nation solider continues shooting from inside the truck. Ricky then comes out from the alley and shot the Fire Nation soldier down. When the truck passes by him, he shot the driver. The driver's foot then steps on the gas pedal hard, causing the truck to swerve, hit a wall and rolls over. A few seconds later, it exploded. Ricky looks at the explosion in horror.

"Kasumi." Ricky whispered horrified, thinking that Kasumi was also killed in the explosion.

* * *

Thinking that he has lost Kasumi, later that day, Ricky sits at a bar with Leroy drinking alcohol. His bottle of alcohol is almost empty and Ricky is about to drink the last of it. Ricky feels completely depressed after what happened today. He has lost his former lover and her death has crushed him literally. Ricky pats Leroy's head as he drinks his cup. While he wasn't noticing, Leroy noticed Jack Spicer at an alley on a motorcycle.

"Dr. Blade. Our boss would like to have a word with you." A voice said. Ricky looks up. It was James and Bowser Jr. Ricky obeyed and stands up with Leroy on his shoulder and the bottle of alcohol in his hand and followed the two agents. He enters the bar. Leroy tries to put his hand on James' face but James backs away and shoves Leroy's arm away annoyed.

Ricky walks up to a man named Dick Dastardly and asked drunkenly, "You looking for me?" Dick laughs as he, James and Bowser Jr. walk away. Ricky turns around and spotted the man who was looking for him. It was none other than Vlad Masters, drinking wine at his table.

"Vlad." Ricky muttered with a frown.

"Good afternoon Dr. Blade." Vlad replied.

"I really want to kill you right now." Ricky said, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Come on Ricky, it's not my fault your girl got into this business. Besides, this isn't a private place for a murder." Ricky looks around and knows that what Vlad said is true. There are lots of people in the bar.

"At least they are Arabs. They will not interfere in the white man's business. They do not care if we kill each other off." Ricky said.

"Come on Ricky. Sit down before you fell down. At least we could act like civilized people." Vlad said, letting Ricky have a chair to sit on. Ricky puts his bottle on the table and sits down besides Vlad. As he sits down, Leroy crawls down from his shoulder and crawls away.

"How odd that is should end this way for us?" Vlad said to Ricky. As they are having their conversation, James, Bowser Jr. and Dick dastardly were standing nearby, making sure Ricky doesn't do anything to Vlad. Vlad continues after he took a sip of his wine, "After so many stimulating encounters, I almost regret it. Where shall I find a new adversary so close to my own level?"

"Try the local sewer." Ricky said with a frown.

Vlad smiled and said, "I know you despise me. We always hate in others that which we most fear in ourselves. And you and I are very much alike. We have always done the same kind of work. Archaeology is our religion. Our methods have not differed as much as you pretend. I am a shadowy reflection of you. But it would have taken only a nudge to make you the same as me, to push you out of the light."

"Now, you're getting nasty." Ricky said, without looking at Vlad.

"Come on Ricky, you know it's true. How nice." Vlad said with a smirk. "Look at this." He holds up a shiny silver necklace. "It's worthless. I only bought this for 10 dollars. And if I buried it and let it rot in the sand for a thousand years, it becomes priceless. Just like the Ark. Men will take it. Men like you and me."

"What about your boss, Fire Lord Ozai? I thought he was waiting to take possession of it."

"When the time is right." Vlad said as he puts the necklace away. He leans over to Ricky. "When I am finished with it." Ricky then turns to Vlad who is now sounding more intense. "Ricky, do you realize what the Ark is? It's a transmitter. A radio for talking to God! And now it's within my grasp."

Ricky narrows his eyes at Vlad. "You want to talk to God? Let's go see him together. Let's arrange it, shall we?" Ricky is about to draw out his pistol, attempting to shoot Vlad once again. But suddenly, all the men in the bar stood up from their tables and aim their rifles at him. Just then, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Jinta and Ururu entered the bar and quickly ran over to Ricky.

"Dr. Blade!" Ururu said.

"Uncle Blade, our parents want to see you now." Sakura said as she and the other children grabs Ricky's arms.

"Come on, let's go!" Syaoran said. Ricky puts away his pistol and slowly stands up and walks out of the bar with the children.

"Next time, Ricky Blade, it will take more than children to save you." Vlad said to Ricky. Vlad stands up and watches the children ushered Ricky out of the bar.

* * *

After Ricky got out of the bar, Danny and Tara smiled as they walked over to Ricky and their children. "We thought we would find you there." Tara said.

"Better than the US marines, eh?" Danny joked.

"Thanks guys." Ricky said as he and children stops next to Danny and Tara's truck. Ricky and Danny then enter the truck. Ricky sits in the passenger seat, Danny sits in the driver's seat while Tara and the children sits at the back of the truck.

"Kasumi's dead, Danny." Ricky said sadly.

"I know Ricky. I'm really sorry about your loss." Danny said in sorrow as he puts his hand on Ricky's shoulder. "That's more reason than ever to beat up those bastards. But life goes on, Ricky." Leroy also has entered the truck. He looks out from the truck and spotted Jack Spicer a few feet away from the truck. He holds his hand up, signaling Leroy to continue staying with Ricky and his friends. Leroy nodded and gets back into the truck.

"Tara and I have much to tell you, Ricky. But first, we'll take our children home. Then, I'll take you to our friend." Danny said as he starts the truck. Ricky nodded as Danny then drives off.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Finding the Ark

_**Chapter 5: Finding the Ark**_

That night at Danny and Tara's house, Ricky looks out the window of the main door, hoping that no one is spying on them while Ururu puts a tray of grapes on the table. After sure that no one is outside, Ricky and Ururu left the kitchen. But a while later, Jack Spicer opens the door and enters the kitchen quietly. He looks around the kitchen, then took out a bottle and pours poison all over the tray of grapes. After he fills up the tray, he quickly runs out of the house.

A while later, Ururu enters the kitchen again and she cocks a brow when she noticed the door was opened. Jack forgot to close it after he left the house. Ururu then just shrugs and closes the door. She then puts a drink bottle and some cups on the tray, carries it and leaves the kitchen with it.

* * *

At the map room, Ricky, Danny (who has Leroy on his shoulder), Tara and a woman named Nico Robin were all in the room. Nico Robin was Danny and Tara's friend whom they mentioned to Ricky earlier and she has come to their house to study Ricky's headpiece.

"I don't know how Vlad did it." Ricky said to Danny and Tara while Robin studies the medallion. "Where did he get a copy of the headpiece? He has no pictures of duplicates of it. And yet he knows where the Ark is." Ururu just entered the room and places the food tray onto the table.

"Who knows? But somehow Vlad was still able to make a single-sided replica of it." Tara said.

"It really does look like the headpiece, except it was rougher and a bit less accurate." Danny added. Ricky walks over to the table and takes one of the now poisoned grapes while Leroy climbed down from Danny's shoulder.

"They made the calculation in the map room?" Ricky asked Danny and Tara.

"This morning, Vlad and their Admiral, Zhao. When they came out of the map room, we were given a new spot to dig." Danny said. Leroy climbs onto the table and picks up a grape, unaware that Jack poisoned it.

"Out away from the camp." Tara added.

"The Well of Souls." Ricky said. It looks like the Fire Nation has found where the Ark is hidden and they are soon about to retrieve it before he does.

"Exactly." Danny said with a nod.

"Guys. Take a look at this." Robin said. Ricky, Danny and Tara turned their heads and walk over to Robin.

"What is it, Nico Robin?" Tara asked as the three sit next to Robin. Robin points to some markings on the lower part of the headpiece.

"This is a warning…not to be disturb the Ark of the Covenant." Robin reads the markings.

"Just what we need to know." Danny said.

"What about the height of the staff?" Ricky asked. "Did Vlad get it off of there?" Robin reads more markings and nodded.

"Yes, it is here." Robin said, pointing her finger at the markings on the left side of the headpiece. "It says it is…ten jamirs high." As Robin says that, Leroy starts munching the poisoned grape.

"About seventy five inches." Danny said.

"Wait Danny, Robin's not finished." Tara interrupted.

"Ahem. Thanks Tara. As I was saying before Danny interrupted," Robin then turns the medallion around and reads more markings. "And one jamir to honor the Hebrew God whose Ark this is." Ricky then slowly turns his head. He, Danny and Tara stood up. Ricky thought what Robin just said, then turned to the couple.

"You two said their top section was blank. Are you sure about that?" Ricky asked the couple.

"Yes. Positive." Tara said as she and her husband both nodded.

"Vlad's staff was seven and a half inches short! They're digging at the wrong location!" Ricky exclaimed in relief. Looks like the Fire Nation isn't anywhere near the Ark after all!

Danny then laughed and puts his hands on Ricky's shoulders. "That's great news Ricky! That means there's still hope! You sure are one lucky fellow!" Danny laughed. Danny then turned to his wife, who smiled back at him.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tara said to Danny.

Ricky smiled about the good news. He then flips the grape in his hand into the air and opens his mouth, about to catch it. However, luckily, Tara quickly catches the grape just before it was about to go into his mouth. Ricky looks confused, wondering why Tara did that.

Ricky, Tara and Danny then looked down on the ground. Leroy was lying dead on the ground after eating the poisonous grape.

"Bad grapes." Tara said as the three continued looking at the now dead trog.

* * *

The next day, at the Fire Nation digging site, thousands of diggers were digging and working at the area which Vlad mistakenly thought where the Ark is while several Fire Nation soldiers watched the diggers as they stand straight.

Meanwhile, Vlad was walking across the site with a muscular man with short black hair tied to a bun, large side burns and wears black and red armor. His name was Admiral Zhao. With Zhao is a man with long blonde hair, red facial hair on his chin and wears light blue and white robes. His name was Phobos.

"I cautioned you about being premature with that communiqué to the Fire Nation Capital." Vlad scolded Zhao as they walked through the site while the Fire Nation soldiers made sure they are doing their job. "Archeology is not an exact science. If does not adhere to time schedules.

"The Fire Lord is not a patient man. He demands constant reports and he expects progress." Zhao explained. "You led me to believe-" But Zhao got cut off by Vlad.

"Nothing! I have made no promises. I said only that it looked very favorable. Perhaps the Ark will still be found in an adjoining chamber. Based on the information in our possession, my calculations were correct."

Meanwhile at the other side of the site, Ricky, Danny and Tara have also arrived at the digging site. All three wore white robes while Ricky had to wear a white hood so that the enemies won't be able to tell that he's here in their site. Danny and Tara brought along their shovels while Ricky brought along the headpiece and a staff which has the correct height which the markings on the headpiece mentioned.

"Boy, they're not joking, huh?" Ricky said to the couple while walking through the site, looking around. "What time does the sun hit the map room?"

"About nine in the morning." Danny said.

"Then we don't have much time. Where is the Fire Nation digging for the Well of Souls?"

"It's just right there." Tara said, pointing at a nearby hill.

""Okay, let's go then."

The three then climbs up the hill. Ricky looks around, making sure no one was watching. When they reached to the top of the hill, they saw a hole which the Fire Nation has dug open yesterday. Ricky then drops his staff into the hole, which made a loud thud when it lands on the ground. Danny throws a very long rope into the hole and Ricky grabs the rope. "You two stay here, keep an eye for me." Ricky said to Danny and Tara. The couple both nodded. With that, Ricky climbs down into the map room.

* * *

Once Ricky reaches to the bottom of the room, Ricky lets go of the rope and picks up his staff. He looks around. The room is lovely, with elaborate wall carvings and frescoes, all lit by the bright stream of sunlight flooding in from above. This beam of light leads Ricky's eye to the far end, and the room's truly remarkable feature: built into the floor in meticulous relief is a miniature stone model of the ancient city of Tanis. Already, the sunlight has worked its way down the far wall and is edging onto the miniature of the city. One of the buildings in the city model has red paint marks on it, made by Vlad, who mistakenly thinks that that was the part of Tanis where the Ark was buried.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top, Danny and Tara both yelped and turn around when two fire Nation soldiers came over and scolded them. "Hey! What are you two doing?" One of the soldiers scolded.

"Yeah and what are you two doing with that rope you're holding in your hands?" The other soldiers added.

"Well um…we don't know." Danny said innocently.

"Yeah honest." Tara added as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then don't just stand there! Bring that rope over and get back to work!" One of the soldiers yelled. Knowing that they will be punished by the soldiers if they don't obey, Danny and Tara both climbed down from the hill with the rope and the couple and the soldiers all walked over to a Fire Nation jeep. Danny and Tara both turned to the hole of the map room worriedly as they walked over to the jeep. How is their friend going to get out of there now?

* * *

Ricky kneels down and looks at a huge tile which is on the floor. On the tile are many lines of slots each accompanied by a symbol of a time of year, and all the slots are for the base of the staff to be placed in. He rubs off the sand on the tile and examines it. When he thinks he found the right line of slots, he pulls out a brush and brush off the sand on that line.

He examines the symbols and found the correct symbol for him to place the staff. He opens his book and reads it, making sure it was the right symbol. After making sure it was the right one, Ricky puts away his book and now examines the slots above that symbol. He examines it until he found the right slot. He blows the sand off the right slot, then turns around and looks at the sunlight from the hole. The sunlight has moves further down.

* * *

Danny and Tara casually walk over to the jeep. Danny's rope is no longer with him since it got confiscated by the soldiers. They both looked up and see that the sunlight from the sun is coming down. Ricky is about to find where the location of the Ark is.

"What do we do now, Danny?" Tara whispered to her husband.

"Go find something and get Ricky out of there. I'll try to distract the soldiers." Danny said softly.

"Got it." Tara then runs away while Danny turns his face to the soldiers who are in the jeep and smiled.

"So guys, who watched cartoons?" Danny asked the soldiers who looked at him puzzled.

* * *

The moment has arrived. Ricky places the headpiece onto the top of the staff. He breathes heavily, then steps onto the tile and turns to the hole. The sunlight is moving further downwards. The time is about to come. He turns back to the miniature city model and a while later, Ricky places the staff into the correct slot. The sunlight catches the top of the headpiece and Ricky now watches as the sunlight moves further down across the miniature model of the city.

The sunlight continues moving across the miniature city, passes the spot where Vlad settled on and finally, much to Ricky's pleasure, the sunlight shines on a small building and golden light erupted from the building. Ricky smiles as the building glows brightly. He has found the spot where the Ark is buried.

* * *

Tara quickly runs over to a tent. She spotted a Fire Nation soldier standing nearby the tent and she smiles as she salutes him before she enters the tent.

* * *

Ricky kneels over to the right building and writes down the coordinates of the building on his book. After that, he stands up, removes the headpiece off from his staff and breaks the staff in two with his knees. He looks up at the hole and noticed that Danny's rope wasn't there.

"Danny! Tara!" Ricky called for the couple. Ricky sighs and looks around, looking for other ways to get out from the room. But suddenly, a Fire Nation flag which is attached to a rope comes down from the hole and on Ricky. Ricky looks at the flag and climbs up with it.

* * *

After Ricky got out from the map room, Ricky, Danny and Tara are now walking across a long dining table where many Fire Nation soldiers are having their meals while some of the workers are cooking their food for them at a nearby stove. Ricky covers most of his face with his hood as he passes the eating soldiers. One soldier stood up and yelled at Ricky.

"Hey you! Bring us some more water!" The soldier yelled. Another soldier then grabbed Ricky's arm.

"You heard him! More water!" Danny and Tara pulled the soldier away from Ricky's arm and laughed nervously at the soldier.

"Hey. Don't worry. We will get it for you." Tara said.

Danny turns to Ricky and whispered to him, "Go on, Tara and I will cover for you."

"Thanks." Ricky said softly to Danny.

"You want water? Don't worry. We'll get you more. We will!" Tara assured to every soldier on the table. As Danny and Tara handled the soldiers for Ricky, Ricky secretly walks away from the dining table and walks into a Fire Nation tent.

When he enters the tent, he widens his eyes in surprise when he saw a familiar figure tied up to a pole and has a gag wrapped around her mouth. It was Kasumi. She didn't die after all! Ricky kneels over to Kasumi and unwrap his hood.

"Kasumi, it's me!" He said with a smile. Kasumi smiled as she sees Ricky. She's very glad to see him again. "I don't believe it. You're still alive! They must have switched baskets to fake your death in front of me." Ricky removes the gag off Kasumi's mouth.

"Ricky!" Kasumi said happily and they both kissed passionately.

"Did they hurt you?" Ricky said in concern after he broke the kiss.

"No. But you have to get me out of here. They'll be back any minute! Quick, cut me loose." Kasumi said to Ricky.

Ricky then took out a knife and he was about to cut the ropes that tied Kasumi's hand behind the pole until he stops and thinks for a moment. "What's wrong?" Kasumi asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry kasumi but I have to leave you here for a little while." Ricky said as he puts away his knife.

"What?!" Kasumi said angrily. What is he talking about?

"I know where the Ark is."

"Then cut me loose and let me come with you!"

"But Kasumi, if I take you out of here they'll start combing the place for us."

"Ricky, please! Cut me loose!"

"Keep your voice down."

"I said get me out of –" But before Kasumi could scream some more, Ricky puts the gag back into her mouth. Kasumi glares at Ricky and muffled angrily.

"Look, you don't know how glad I am to see you. And I don't like doing this. But the whole thing will be shot if you don't just sit here quietly. They haven't hurt you in the last twenty-four hours; they aren't going to start now. I'll be back to get you in no time." Ricky explained to Kasumi. With that, Ricky kisses her forehead, jumps up and hurries out of the tent.

"Ricky! Come back here!" Kasumi screamed but her voice was muffled by the gag. She sighed after Ricky leaves the tent. 'I so hate my role.'

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. The Well of Souls

_**Chapter 6: The Well of Souls**_

Later, Ricky is on top of a dune and looks through a surveyor's instrument. He looks around the site with it until he found the spot where the Well of Souls was supposed to be. He smiles as he found the location. He is now close to finding the Ark. He just knew it.

"There it is." Ricky whispered.

* * *

Vlad frowns as he, Zhao and Phobos walk through the site. It's been hours and none of the diggers found the Well of Souls yet! "Who knows? Perhaps the Ark will still be found in an adjoining chamber." Vlad said to the two soldiers following him. "Based on the information in our possession, my calculations were correct. Perhaps some bit of evidence still eludes us. Perhaps…"

"The girl can help us." Phobos interrupted. Vlad stops, turns around and glares at the two soldiers.

"Come on Vlad. I have to agree with Phobos here. She has been possessing that piece with her for years now. She may know much. If properly motivated..." Zhao said, but got interrupted by Vlad.

"I tell you, she knows nothing useful." Vlad snapped.

Zhao chuckled. "I'm surprised to find you squeamish." He said. "That is not your reputation. But it needn't concern you. I have the perfect man for this kind of work." Zhao, Vlad and Phobos then turn their heads and see a figure. It was Judge Doom.

Doom came over to the three men and smirk evilly. "Hail Ozai." He said evilly as he holds up his hand. His hand was scarred in the perfect shape of the sun medallion.

* * *

Ricky, Danny, and Tara are walking their way to the Well of Souls with a group of diggers named Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, TK Takaisha, Kari Kamiya and Goku. The diggers are some of Danny and Tara's friends and they brought them to help Ricky. Ricky climbed up the dune and stand on top of it.

He turns around and whistled to the diggers. Danny, Tara and the others then climbed up to the top of dune while Ricky puts down his shovel and starts digging for the Well of Souls.

Hours later, the sun is about to set and Ricky and the others continued digging the spot furiously with their shovels and pickaxes. All of them are sweating frantically but they're still not tired. The hole has grown but this is slow, back-breaking work. While they are digging, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari and Goku are all singing.

Diggers: _**Hey, there!  
Hi, there!  
Ho, there!  
You're as welcome as can be,**_

"Oh geez guys, that is the Mickey Mouse March." Tara groaned in annoyance. "At least come up with something original!"

* * *

A few more hours later, that night, Danny, Tara and their friends continued digging while Ricky looks up at the night sky. He yelps a bit when he saw lightning and a thunder claps. "Ricky!" Danny yelled, making Ricky turn around.

"We just hit something." Sora added. Ricky walks over to the ground and kneels down. He wipes some sand off the ground, revealing a stone case.

"Clear it off!" Ricky ordered the diggers. The diggers then furiously wipe the sand off the ground. "Find the edges of it!" The diggers continue rubbing the sand off until they finally reveal a huge stone entry door.

"Are you seeing this, Ricky?" Tara asked. "Looks good doesn't it?"

"Alright, use your pickaxes to open it out."

Danny, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari and Goku took their pickaxes and insert their pickaxes at the sides of the door. "Why do we have to do all the work while Ricky just stands there and tells us what to do?" Kari asked TK.

"Hey, you can't blame him. He's the main character. He has the rights to tell us what to do." TK shrugged.

"And why am I doing in this story anyways even though I felt my appearance in this story is unnecessary?" Goku asked.

"Because the author wants you to be in it." Matt said.

"Stupid Singaporeans…"

"Alright, pull it out!" Ricky yelled. Then with all their might, Danny and the diggers pull the heavy stone case until they open the vault and reveal a huge dark hole. Ricky, Danny and Tara then looked into the hole and when a lightning flashes, the three saw a horrifying snake statue in the hole, making Danny screamed like a girl.

Ricky and Tara glared at Danny. "Heh, sorry guys." Danny chuckled nervously to his friend and wife. Ricky then holds up his torch and the three looked back at the hole. As they can see, the Well of Souls is a huge and spooky chamber. The walls are covered with hieroglyphics and carvings. The roof is supported intermittently by stone pillars, the closest of which hits the roof very near the entry hole.

"Guys? Why is the floor moving?" Tara asked puzzled.

"Give me the torch, Danny." Ricky said. Danny gives Ricky his torch and Ricky drops the torch into the Well. When the torch hits the ground, the three could see what's down there. There were thousands and THOUSANDS of poisonous black snakes with purple heads slithering around at the bottom of the Well. Ricky shook his head. "Snakes. Why does of all the animals in the world, it have to be snakes?"

Tara looks at the snakes. "Not just ordinary snakes, Ricky. They're Sevipers. They are very dangerous."

"You go first." Danny said. Ricky looked up and glares at Danny.

"Why me?!" Ricky snapped.

"Because you're the main character." Tara said.

"Ah hell. Damn you author!"

* * *

Kasumi is still back at the tent, tied up to a pole and the gag in her mouth. A man enters the tent, puts down a tray of fruits and biscuits onto a nearby table and leaves. Just then, another man steps into the tent and unties Kasumi and removes her gag from behind.

"RICKY!" Kasumi yelled angrily, thinking it was Ricky who has come back to rescue her. "It's about time you-" But when she turns around, she realize it wasn't Ricky but someone else who comes to untie her. It was Vlad Masters. Kasumi gasps and quickly crawls her way out to the tent. But when she reached to the entrance of the tent, she has stopped by a Fire Nation soldier.

"I see you're trying to escape on foot. But if you do, you will die with dehydration out there since you don't know where to go. So why not just stay here for a while and have something to eat?" Vlad said as he gestures Kasumi to the tray of food which the man just left behind. "So go ahead. Eat something."

Kasumi was hungry since she has been tied up for the whole day so she decided to take Vlad's offer. She walks over to the table, grabs some biscuits and eats them. "I would like to apologize for the treatment that is given to you." Vlad spoke up as he sits in front of the hungry girl.

"Yeah right. For the whole day, I wasn't given any food or water by any of your men. What kind of friends are they?!" Kasumi snapped as she furiously eats the food on the tray.

"They are not my friends. Trust me."

"Alright, so are there any drinks around here?"

"Oh sure." Vlad then stood up and took a bottle of vodka and some glass cups from a drawer. "Now Kasumi, there isn't much time. Soon the soldiers will kill you, and there is nothing I can do to stop them. But if you would just give me something to placate them, some bit of information, I can use them to protect you."

"I swear to you, I know nothing more. I have no loyalty to Blade. He's brought me only trouble." While Vlad wasn't looking, Kasumi secretly put a napkin on a knife. Vlad then finally turns around and places the bottle and cups on the table. She smiles innocently at the archaeologist as she grabs the bottle. "Now then, let's have a drink, shall we?"

* * *

Back at the Well, Ricky's group just thrown in fifteen more torches into the Well, making a good-sized clear zone for Ricky. They also have lowered an oil canister into the Well as well. Ricky climbs down with a rope into the Well while Danny, Tara, Izzy and Mimi hang on to the rope. "Steady now, Ricky." Tara said.

Ricky slowly climbs down into the Well but a while later, a thunder claps, making Danny, Tara, Izzy and Mimi accidentally let go of the rope and causing Ricky to plummet through the air and land on the ground with a thud. Ricky groans and when he looks up, he looks stunned because a Seviper is looking straight at him in the eyes. The Seviper didn't do anything but hisses at him but Ricky just continues to stare at it scared.

"See? What did I tell ya? Everything's alright, huh?" Danny yelled. Ricky and the Seviper continued staring at each other for a while until Ricky slowly backs away and stands up. As the Sevipers continued hissing menacingly in the Well, Ricky walks over to the oil canister and spills some oil onto the Sevipers.

"Danny, Tara! Get down here!" Ricky yelled to the hole. He grabs the hose of the canister and sprays oil at the Sevipers. Then he picks up a torch and throws at the Sevipers and burns them all.

* * *

Back at the tent, Kasumi and Vlad sit together at the table with the bottle of vodka and the glass cups. "You do the honours." The girl said.

Vlad opens up the bottle and pours vodka into the two cups. After that, he and Kasumi hold up their cups and Vlad sips a bit of vodka. Kasumi drinks the whole cup, making Vlad looked amazed. Vlad decided to do the same. He drinks to whole cup, but when he finished drinking the cup, he coughed. Vlad gestures Kasumi to pour some more vodka into his cup.

* * *

When Danny and Tara reached to the bottom, the couple and Ricky walked up to the altar of the Well. There they saw a huge chest made out of stone. Ricky stands on one side of the top of the chest while Danny and Tara stand on the other side. Then with all their strength, the three carries and push away the heavy stone top of from the chest.

* * *

By now, Vlad and Kasumi are completely drunk from the vodka and they are both laughing maniacally while holding up their cups. The two continue laughing as Vlad sips his cup while Kasumi kneels down on the ground.

"Why did the orange stop running?" Kasumi joked.

"Why?" Vlad asked, smiling stupidly.

"Because it run out of juice!" Kasumi laughed, making the two laughed even harder. "I learnt that from my friend Brenda. She's always good at this."

When she holds up the bottle to pour some more vodka, instead of pouring it into her cup, she spills the vodka onto the table, making it wet. Vlad took the bottle from Kasumi and helps her pour the vodka into her cup for her. They continue laughing as Kasumi then removes the napkin and holds up the knife in front of Vlad. What was their response?

They both laughed harder.

"Well, I have to be going." Kasumi said, not feeling drunk anymore, as she stands up. "Have a good day." She turns around and quickly rushes over to the entrance of the tent. But once again, she was stopped by a figure. Kasumi widens her eyes in fear as she sees the figure who stopped her. It was Doom.

"Good to see you again, Miss Kinomoto." Doom said, smirking evilly. Kasumi was about to stab Doom with her knife but Doom quickly grabs her wrist tightly, making her drop the knife. "You Singaporeans are always the same. Always wearing the wrong clothes for the wrong occasions." Kasumi quickly runs away from Doom and hides behind Vlad scared. Zhao and Phobos also stepped into the tent and Phobos help Doom took off his coat.

Doom then took out a three-section-stick and straightens it. Kasumi and Vlad widen their eyes in fear, thinking Doom is going to use it and do something horrible to the girl. But then, Doom turns the three-section-stick into a clothes hanger, and gives it to Phobos to hang his coat. Kasumi and Vlad sigh in relief. Doom sits in front of Vlad and said, "Now then, what shall we talk about?"

* * *

Ricky and Danny both extract two long wooden sticks into the rings of something. Ricky and Danny then both nod to each other and they both carried the thing up with the sticks from the chest. We now see what they are carrying out from the chest. It was the Lost Ark of the Covenant. It is awesomely beautiful, breathtaking. 4 feet long, 2.5 feet wide and 2.5 feet high. It's height, however, is increased by the two sculptured gold angels mounted facing each other on the top. Though the body of the Ark is acacia wood, it has been overlaid with gold. An elaborate gold crown surrounds the top edge and gold carrying rings are attached to each corner. Tara was mesmerized at the sight of the Ark. She was about to touch it when Danny yell at her.

"Tara! Don't touch. It's dangerous." Danny yelled.

"Yes Tara. Never ever touch it!" Ricky added.

"Right, sorry." Tara apologized.

Ricky and Danny then slowly carried the Ark down from the altar with Tara following and watching, making sure the two boys won't accidentally drop it. They both carried it until they walked back to the hole. Ricky and Danny then slowly placed the Ark into a huge wooden crate and Ricky looks at it amazed. He closes the wooden crate and yells up to the hole. "Alright! Pick it up!" He yelled. Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and Goku then slowly carries up the crate with their ropes.

* * *

"You are as stubborn as that girl, Vlad." Zhao said angrily as he, Vlad and Doom walked through the site. It's now dawn and the sun is about to rise up again.

"You like her too much, I think." Doom added.

"Oh come on men, why don't you go-" But Vlad stops talking when he, Zhao and Doom noticed Ricky's group at a dune. They all looked suspiciously at the working group. Could they have found what they are looking for? "Zhao! Quick! Wake up your men!"

* * *

Ricky, Danny and Tara waved their torches at the Sevipers as Danny said, "Ricky, we're running out of torches. We need to get out of here now."

"I agree. You and Tara go first." Ricky said. Danny and Tara both run over to the rope and climbed their way out of the Well.

* * *

After being woken up by their Admiral, the Fire Nation soldiers quickly run their way to the dune with their rifles in their arms.

* * *

When Danny and Tara reached to the top, the rope dropped onto the ground. "What the?" Ricky said as he looks at the rope. He was about to yell angrily, thinking that Danny and Tara have betrayed him but then he looks up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello there!" Vlad said to Ricky, smiling as he waved his hand. Danny, Tara and their friends are being held by the armed soldiers while the crate sits safely nearby, which is now unfortunately in the possession of Vlad and the Fire Nation army. "My oh my, what are doing in such a nasty place, Ricky?" The Fire Nation soldiers laughed at Vlad's joke.

"Vlad!" Ricky snapped with a frown. "Why don't you come down here and I'll show you!?"

"I would love to but me and my friends are more comfortable up here." Vlad laughed. Ricky narrows his eyes, his face is now twisted with rage. "So once again Ricky, what's briefly yours is now mine. And fitting to your obsession to archaeology, you are about become a permanent addition to this archaeological site. Who knows, maybe in a thousand years, you will be worth something."

Ricky laughed, then mumbled angrily, "Son of a Decepticon."

"Well Ricky, we should be going now, our great Fire Lord is waiting for his prize possession at the Fire Nation capital. But of course, we are not going to leave you there alone all by yourself." Zhao added with an evil smirk.

"Let go of me, you no good son of a Marvel Comics villain!" Kasumi yelled as Phobos and Doom dragged her towards the hole. Vlad's smile dropped as he stands up. Actually back at the tent, he has fallen for Kasumi and now, his allies are about to drop the girl he has now fallen in love with into the Well along with Ricky!

Kasumi screams as Phobos and Doom pushed Kasumi down into the Well while Danny, Tara and Vlad watched in horror. "NO!" Vlad yelled.

"KASUMI!" Danny and Tara cried.

"Kasumi!" Ricky yelled. Kasumi quickly grabs hold onto a statue before she could plummet to the ground. "Hang on Kasumi! I got you!" He yelled, reaching out his arms.

"Ricky, if you are looking what's under my skirt, I'll kill you!" Kasumi cried.

"Right." Ricky said as his face blushes. Kasumi then lets go of the statue and screams while Ricky quickly grabbed her with his arms.

"You traitor, get your hands off me!" Kasumi yelled as she pushes Ricky away, causing him to drop her to the ground. When she lands on the ground, she gasps when a Seviper is staring her in the eyes.

"Don't worry Kasumi. I got the same expression too when I got down here." Ricky said.

When the Seviper hisses menacingly at her, Kasumi screams and quickly climbed on top of Ricky. "Whatever you do, don't put me down!" She screamed in fright.

"Aw, damn. You're heavy." Ricky groaned as he carries Kasumi on his back.

"The girl was mine!" Vlad yelled at Zhao at the top of the Well.

"The girl is no use to us, Vlad. Only our mission for the Fire Lord matters." Zhao scoffed as he walks away, not caring at all.

Vlad sighs, then walks over to the hole and looks down at Ricky and Kasumi. "Goodbye Miss Kinomoto. It was nice while it lasted." Vlad said in regret.

"You bastard! I'll get you for this!" Kasumi yelled angrily at Vlad.

"And as for you, Dr. Blade. Adieu." Vlad then walks away from the hole while Phobos and the other soldiers pushes the stone case and closes the hole. Doom walked away from the Well laughing evilly.

"NOOO!!" Kasumi screamed as the soldiers closes the Well. Vlad looked down in sadness while Danny and Tara sadly hung their heads. This maybe the end of Ricky Blade.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Tomb Escape

_**Chapter 7: Tomb Escape**_

Ricky holds up his torches as the Sevipers slither closer to him and Kasumi. "Take this, Kasumi." Ricky said to Kasumi, handing a torch to her. "Wave at anything that slithers."

"Oh God, there's so many!" Kasumi panicked as she and Ricky wave their torches around at the Sevipers. Kasumi then spotted a Seviper on Ricky's pants and screams as she waves her torch. Ricky yelps when Kasumi slightly burn his pants and the Seviper drops to the ground.

"Kasumi! Watch it!" Ricky yelled. They both continued waving their torches at the Sevipers. While they are waving, Ricky spoke up, "So Kasumi, why did you ended up here with me?"

"Because I was trying to escape! And because of you, we are now both in this situation!" Kasumi snapped. "So Mr. Smartypants, how are we going to get out of here now?!"

"I'm working on it."

"Then work faster, will ya?!"

Ricky looks around until he spotted two Sevipers coming out from a hole on the wall. Ricky smirks as an idea just hatched in his head. He quickly climbs up a nearby statue. "Where you're going?" Kasumi asked.

"We're going through that wall." Ricky said as he points to the wall while climbing up the statue. "Watch the floor while I'll try to break down that wall so that we can get out of here." Kasumi continues waving her torch at the Sevipers while Ricky threw his bullwhip and the bullwhip wraps around the head of the statue.

"Ricky! Don't leave me here by myself for too long!" Kasumi screamed as she continues waving her torch and stepping back from the Sevipers. When Ricky reached to the top of statue, he widens his eyes as he sees a Seviper staring at him. Ricky simply waves his torch at the Seviper and the Seviper drops to the ground near Kasumi, making her yelp.

Ricky throws down his torch to the ground and leans his body next to the wall and puts his feet on the statue's head. He pushes the statue with his feet as hard as he could. "Don't worry Kasumi! Get ready cause we're getting out of here!"

"Ricky! The fire's running out!" Kasumi sees that the fire on the torch goes out. She looks up at Ricky as he continues pushing the statue which starts moving. He then wobbles the statue back and forth until the statue falls down. He hangs onto the statue's arm as the statue smashes through the wall. Kasumi coughed as she climbs up the fallen statue and enters the hole.

"Ricky? Where are you?" Kasumi called out as she turns her head. When she turns her head back, she froze and gasps when she saw something horrifying in front of her. A corpse. And what was her response?

She screams at the top of her lungs as she backs away from the corpse. She stops when she bumps onto something that was behind her. She turns around and sees what was behind her. More corpses! In fact, there are corpses everywhere in every direction! Kasumi screams again!

"Kasumi!" Ricky yelled as he found the girl and grabs her arm. "Come on! Stop screaming and let's get the hell out of here!" They both ran over to a corner and they saw sunlight coming out from a small crack above the wall. Ricky climbs up some blocks and pushes a block off the wall. They are now free from the Well.

Both Ricky and Kasumi got out from the hole and saw a Fire Nation Flying Wing which was parked in the middle of a huge white circle. Ricky knows that the soldiers are about to store the Ark into the Flying Wing and fly off with it. The two then quickly run over to some oil barrels and hide behind them and they both watched Phobos ordering a pilot named Itachi Uchiha to start the plane. After Itachi starts the plane, Phobos hops into a jeep and the jeep drives off.

"When the Ark gets loaded, we are already going to be on that plane." Ricky whispered to Kasumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the site, the Fire Nation soldiers stand around, getting ready to leave and go to their next destination while Danny, Tara and the other diggers are being held by the soldiers. Vlad walks out of the tent and stands next to Zhao, who is sitting on his chair with his legs on the table and holds up a cup of alcohol. "A toast, Vlad, to our success on retrieving the Ark." Zhao said smiling.

"No, thank you." Vlad said, still deeply saddened about Kasumi's loss. As he walks over, the jeep came over and Phobos walks over to Zhao.

"Zhao, the plane is ready." Phobos said.

"Excellent." Zhao said as he smiles evilly.

* * *

Back at the cockpit, while Itachi isn't looking, Ricky quietly sneaks under a wing of the Flying Wing. He then turns around and quietly climbs up the plane so that he can attack Itachi from behind and get into the plane. That is until a Fire Nation mechanic named Terrence (From Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) stops him.

"Hey you!" Terrence yelled, making Ricky turned around. "Who are you and what are ya doing!" Ricky stood up. "Get down and put your hands up!"

As Ricky slowly put his hands up, he suddenly kicks Terrence in the face. So much for his plan. Ricky then climbs down from the plane and the fight begins. Terrence quickly grabs a wrench which was on the ground and swings it. Ricky dodges it and punches the back of Terrence's head. Terrence swings his wrench again while Ricky dodges it again.

As the two boys fight, a muscular mechanic named Arlong steps out of a hut and saw the two boys fighting. Arlong laughs as he takes off his jacket and watches the fight.

Terrence continues swinging his wrench at Ricky until he accidentally gets his wrench stuck onto the wing of the plane. Ricky quickly took the chance to punch Terrence in the stomach. Terrence got the wrench out of the wing and tries to hit Ricky again. But Ricky quickly grabs Terrence's arm and when Terrence's wrench hits one of the plane's propellers, Terrence drops the wrench and Ricky punches Terrence's face. Kasumi came over to the plane as Terrence fell to the ground unconscious.

Ricky smiles now that he has taken care of Terrence. He then climbs up the plane again to continue his plan until Arlong walks over and laughs evilly. "Hey you! Skinny Boy!" Arlong yelled as he holds up his fists, causing Ricky and Itachi to turn their heads. "I just saw your fight. You're pretty good. But let's see if you can take on me! Come on!" Ricky shrugs as he climbs down from the plane while Kasumi takes off two pyramid blocks which were meant to block the Flying Wing's wheels.

Once Ricky got down from the plane, he holds up his fists and gets ready to fight Arlong. He looks down on the ground. Arlong cocks a brow and looks down as well. While Arlong was looking down, Ricky quickly lifts his leg and kicks Arlong in the crotch. When Arlong looks back up, Ricky swings his fist at him but the mechanic quickly dodges his fist in time.

Arlong then punches his fist into Ricky's face hard. The blow was so strong that it causes Ricky's legs to wobble and Ricky fell to the ground on his behind. "Come up, boy!" Arlong laughed as Itachi decided to help Arlong by taking out a pistol.

Arlong laughs as he grabs Ricky up and when Ricky got up, he bites his teeth into Arlong's arm, making Arlong screamed in pain. But that didn't stop the muscular mechanic. Arlong swings Ricky away and Ricky quickly runs away from the mechanic. As Arlong follows from behind, Ricky quickly grabs onto a turret of the plane, trying to climb up. But Itachi spotted him and shot his pistol at him, causing Ricky to let go. Arlong came over and punches Ricky's face. Ricky tries to punch Arlong but Arlong punches Ricky in the face again. Ricky fell to the ground while Itachi tries to aim his pistol at him, only to be block by Arlong. Arlong smiles evilly as he is enjoying this fight.

Ricky then grabs some sand from the ground and throws them at Arlong's eyes. Arlong yells in pain. Itachi tries to aim his pistol at Ricky until suddenly, Kasumi came up from behind and swings the blocks at the back of Itachi's head, making him fell unsconscious. Itachi groans as his head then pushes one of the plane's levers and the plane starts taking off. As Ricky and Arlong continue fighting, Kasumi quickly got into the cockpit and tries to stop the plane from taking off. As she gets into the cockpit, the seal of the cockpit closes.

"Ricky!" Kasumi yelled as she tries to get Itachi off the levers. Of course, Ricky didn't heard her since Kasumi is trapped in the cockpit. As Arlong continuously punches Ricky in the stomach, Kasumi grabs hold onto the controls and the plane starts going around the circle. She gasps as she a truck filled with Fire Nation soldiers coming over to the cockpit. When the truck came over, Kasumi uses the minigun of the plane which is next to her and shoots the soldiers on the truck down.

As the plane goes around, one of its wings hit a cart filled with oil drums and one oil drum fell to the ground and spill oil all over the cockpit. Arlong continues beating Ricky until he throws him back into the circle, unaware that one of the planes' propellers is coming over to him.

Ricky quickly got up the ground when the plane's wheel rolled over. He tries to grab his pistol but the wheels ran over it. Ricky then tries to go over to the other side so that he can retrieve his pistol but stops when Arlong came over and tries to beat him again.

Kasumi continues shooting at the soldiers until all of them are down and she shot the oil barrels which exploded. Phobos, the soldiers, Danny, Tara and the diggers yelp when the explosion goes off. Zhao woken up, got up from his chair and widens his eyes at the explosion while Vlad rushes out of his tent after hearing it. The soldiers are about to go over to the cockpit to find out what's going on until Vlad yelled, "No! Don't go! Stay with the Ark! Zhao!" Vlad and Zhao then run to the cockpit while the soldiers stay behind.

Ricky stops running when the propellers of the plane are in front of him. "Ricky! Look out! Don't go near them!" Kasumi yelled. Ricky then turns around and run away. Ricky stops running when he and Kasumi saw the oil, which was spilled earlier, spilling over to the plane. "Oh no." Kasumi whispered. If someone burns the oil, the plane will explode along with the girl!

"Kasumi." Ricky muttered. He then frowns in determination and climbs up the plane so that he can help his former lover to get out of the cockpit. Terrence soon regains consciousness and quickly got up after he woke up. Arlong also climbs up the plane. He is still not done with Ricky yet. As Terrence runs away from the cockpit so that he can inform the other soldiers about what's going on at the cockpit right now, Ricky turns around as Arlong holds up his fists again. Ricky tries to punch Arlong but Arlong quickly grabs Ricky's fist and punches him in the face, causing Ricky to fell to the ground, Arlong pushes Ricky down from the plane so that they can continue their fight. The oil continues spilling all over the cockpit and the oil are about to spill over to the flaming oil barrels which exploded earlier!

Arlong smirks evilly as he gets Ricky back up and punches him in the face continuously. Before Arlong could punch Ricky again, Ricky quickly punches Arlong's face over and over until Arlong's nose starts bleeding. Arlong frowns and gritted his teeth and grabs Ricky by the collar and punches him to the ground. Arlong laughs as Ricky looked up. Ricky was actually looking shocked at the plane's propellers which are coming from behind Arlong. Arlong continues laughing as he is unaware that the propellers are behind him.

Ricky then turns around and covers himself. Arlong looks puzzled, wondering why Ricky doesn't want to fight back. He turns around and drops his jaw as he finally sees the propellers behind him. He screams as the propellers then slices him into pieces. Kasumi covers her eyes, not wanting to see the violence as Arlong's blood spilled over the plane's wing and the cockpit.

Once Arlong is dead, Ricky quickly got up; retrieve his pistol and climbs up the plane to get Kasumi out of the cockpit while the oil spills over to the flaming barrels. "Kasumi! Get back!" Ricky yelled. Kasumi covers herself as Ricky then shoots the side of the cockpit and opens it. Ricky then grabs Kasumi by her arm and she gets out of the cockpit and the two quickly ran away from the cockpit as the jeep and the plane then exploded.

* * *

Later, Vlad, Zhao and Phobos arrived at the cockpit just after the plane exploded. Looks like their way to get their Ark over to the Fire Nation is gone. The diggers cheered happily as they run away from the site. Now that the soldiers have other things to worry about, the soldiers decided to let the diggers go.

"Phobos! Put the Ark into the truck! We need to get it out of Cairo immediately!" Zhao ordered. Phobos snaps his heels and turns to go. "And remember! We need lots of protection!" Zhao then yelps when a tower exploded behind him. Zhao frowns angrily and gritted his teeth. He can't believe this is happening right now. As Zhao walks away, Vlad frowns, knowing who is causing all the trouble.

"Blade!" Vlad said. It looks like Ricky got out of the Well after all. "And I thought Fenton was the bigger pain in the neck!"

Danny and Tara are about to join the diggers until they both heard a whistle, causing them to stop. They turned to a tent which was next to them and they both widen their eyes and smiled happily as they saw who was inside the tent. It was Ricky and Kasumi.

"Holy smokes! Ricky, Kasumi, you're alive!" Tara cheered.

"You really are full of surprises! We thought you were dead!" Danny added as he and Ricky embrace.

"Okay, look guys. We don't have much time. The Fire Nation is now getting the Ark out of Cairo. If we don't stop them, there is no way you guys can ever get back the Ark." Tara said, getting back to business.

"It has been loaded into a truck." Danny added as he breaks the hug.

"A truck?" Ricky said as he cocked a brow. "What truck?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the site, a truck drives over to Vlad, Doom and Zhao, followed by three more jeeps, each installed with a turret. And it's not an ordinary truck. It's a troop carrying truck that can hold up to ten soldiers.

When the trucks stops next to the three men, Phobos and three other soldiers carried the Ark, which is in a crate, and stores it into the truck. Ricky, Kasumi, Danny and Tara watches them do so from a dune. The diggers run over and try to stop them but several guards stop them from stopping the soldiers from storing the Ark into the truck.

After the Ark is stored into the truck, Vlad got into a shiny car which is in front of the truck. "Let's go!" Vlad yelled as Doom and Zhao got into the car and Zhao drives off, leading the way. Phobos got into the truck along with several other soldiers and the truck and the jeeps drive off and follow Zhao's car.

"Get back to Cairo, you two." Ricky said to Danny and Tara as the couple and Kasumi turned to him. "Kasumi, get us transportation to Singapore. A boat, plane, anything."

"What about you?" Kasumi asked.

"I'll go after them."

"How?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, I'm making this up as I go." Ricky shrugs as he got up and ran off.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Pursuing the Ark

_**Chapter 8: Pursuing the Ark**_

Meanwhile at a tent, Ricky emerges from it while riding a Rapidash. Ricky then rides the Rapidash through the site. As he rides through the sites, Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Goku and the other diggers cheered until Ricky rides away from the site and after the Ark.

"Go Ricky!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah! Go get them, tiger!" Tai yelled as Matt whistled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains are now driving their vehicles as fast as they can, hoping they will reach Cairo in time before Ricky does. However, unaware to the villains, Ricky was riding his Rapidash on a sandy hill and he rides until he spotted the truck, the jeeps and Vlad's car driving on the road.

"Come on, yip-yip!" Ricky said to his Rapidash. The Rapidash neighs louder as it rides faster.

After he rides down the hill, Ricky is now riding just behind Vlad's car and the truck and in front of the jeeps.

"Sir! It's Ricky!" One of the Fire Nation soldiers yelled from his jeep. Vlad, Zhao and Doom turned around and widen their eyes in disbelief. Their arch enemy never gives up, doesn't he?

One of the soldiers then gets onto the turret of the jeep and shoots at Ricky but Ricky managed to ride beside the truck just before the soldier could fire bullets at him. Vlad frowns as he watches.

After he is beside the truck, Ricky jumps off from his Rapidash, climbs onto the truck and moves over to the truck door. He then opens the door and the Fire Nation soldier and the driver in the front of the truck yelp when they turned their heads to him. Ricky pulls the soldier out of the speeding truck and Phobos watches the soldier rolls down the road.

Before the driver could punch Ricky, the archaeologist quickly wraps his arm around the driver's neck and punches him in the face. With the driver now struggling from Ricky's hold, the truck is now shaking and wobbling side to side as it drives down the road. While Ricky and the driver continues fighting over the steering wheel, the driver steps on the brake pedal hard, causing the truck to slow down. Phohos and the other soldiers at the back yelp and fell off from their seats while the jeep hits onto the back of the truck.

Eventually, the driver removes his foot of the brake pedal as he and Ricky continues their fight. One of the soldiers at the back of the truck unfortunately falls off from the truck and fell onto the jeep.

"Watch out!" Doom yelled to Zhao. Zhao quickly steers his car as the car and the truck approaches to a construction site where several workers are working. After Zhao, Doom and Vlad drives through the site safely, Ricky and the driver stop their fighting and turn their heads to the front as the driver quickly grabs the steering wheel and tries to get back to the road. But it was too late as the truck drives through the site by smashing the walls, pillars and ladders, causing some workers to scream and fell down from the ladders.

After the truck drives out of the site, Ricky and the driver both arch their eyebrows as a worker named Porter C. Powell (From Transformers Animated) lands on the front of the truck and fell off the truck. Ricky and the driver both look at each other and laughed. Then Ricky punches the driver off the truck and the driver rolls down a hill.

Ricky smirks as he closes the truck door and grabs the steering wheel. He now has control of the truck which contains the treasure he is sent to retrieve. He steps on the gas pedal and chases after Vlad, Zhao and Doom. Zhao tried to drive the car faster but Ricky managed to hit the truck at the back of Vlad's car, causing his car to drive out of the road and drives through a nearby market. The people scream and back away as Vlad's car speeds through the market. After Vlad's car drives out of the market, the villains are once again in front of Ricky.

As Ricky continues chasing the villains, he looks at the side window and sees that the jeep is now driving beside him. In the jeep, a soldier reloads the jeep's turret as the jeep drives closer to the front of the truck. But before the soldier could fire his turret, Ricky quickly steers the steering wheel and the truck bumps the jeep, causing it to drive into the trees. The driver of the jeep quickly drives the jeep around without hitting any trees and drives after Ricky again.

Ricky looks into the other side window and he now sees a soldier named William Dunbar riding on a motorcycle which has a sidecar with another soldier named Bendy (From Foster's) riding in it. Ricky steers the steering wheel again and the truck bumps onto the motorcycle, causing William and Bendy to fall off and land into a puddle. As William and Bendy get up from the puddle wet, the jeep comes back and chases the truck again.

Vlad continues watching as the jeep drives beside the truck again. The soldier reloads his turret and fires at the truck. Ricky steers his truck and bumps the jeep again. The soldiers in the jeep scream as the jeep falls off the mountain.

"Alright men! Take him out! If the Fire Lord doesn't gets his Ark, we'll be dead men!" Phobos ordered the Fire Nation soldiers in the back of the truck. The soldiers nodded solemnly and they start climbing out and climb onto the side of the truck. Four soldiers draw out their weapons and they climb over to the front of the truck, ready to take Ricky out.

Ricky turns his head and sees two soldiers climbing onto the side of the truck through the side window. He looks at the other side window and also sees two other soldiers at the other side of the truck.

"Smart plan, guys. But not smart enough." Ricky said. He steers the truck to the trees at the right side and the two soldiers which are climbing onto the right side of the truck yell as they both get hit by the trees and fall off the truck. Ricky now steers the truck to the trees at the left side and the two soldiers on the left side of the truck get hit by the trees and fall off the truck as well.

Ricky smiles and continues driving. However, another Fire Nation soldier comes out from the back of the truck and draws out his pistol. He climbs over to the front of the truck and shoots at Ricky's arm. Ricky groans in pain, then steers the truck, causing the soldier to fall but managed to hang onto the truck's door. The soldier tries to hang onto the door but Ricky kept steering the truck side to side until the door breaks and Phobos watches the soldier rolls over the ground.

"Why do I have to do everything all by myself?!" Phobos said angrily. He then gets out of the back of the truck and climbs on top of it. As Phobos climbs over to the front of the truck, Ricky grabs his injured arm in pain while he drives the truck and continues chasing after Vlad, Zhao and Doom with his other arm. Just then, Phobos climbs down, enters the front and kicks Ricky off of the driver's seat.

Phobos now hops onto the driver's seat and continuously punches Ricky's injured arm, making him yell in pain. Phobos then grabs Ricky and throws him out through the front window of the truck. Ricky quickly hangs onto the car sign before he could fall off while Phobos smiles evilly and drives the truck faster, trying to get Ricky off the truck and roll over him. The car sign which Ricky is hanging on slowly bents and then snaps but Ricky quickly grabs onto the metal grilling of the truck. He bends down one of the metal grills and then hangs onto it.

"Phobos! Faster!" Zhao yelled to Phobos. Phobos nodded while smiling evilly and pulls down the lever and drives closer to the back of Vlad's car. Zhao and Vlad both smile evilly. Ricky turns around and sees the truck coming closer to the car. So he quickly climbs to the bottom of the truck, causing Zhao and Vlad to drop their smiles and both exchanged puzzled looks. When Ricky is at the bottom of the truck, he climbs over to the back of the truck. He then hangs his bullwhip onto a truck pipe and he hangs onto the bull whip while being dragged on the sandy ground.

Ricky quickly pulls himself closer to the back of the truck with his bullwhip and once he reaches the back of the truck, he quickly climbs up and climbs his way back to the front of the truck. Zhao and Vlad drop their jaws when they see Ricky again. Phobos arched at eyebrow suspiciously at Zhao and Vlad's looks.

"Look out!" Vlad yelled. Phobos turned his head but it was too late as Ricky enters the front of the truck and kicks Phobos in the head. Ricky got back into the driver's seat and did what Phobos did to him earlier. He throws Phobos out through the front window and Phobos quickly hangs onto the metal grilling of the truck before he could fall off. Phobos then grabs onto one of the bent metal grills but when he grabs onto it, the grill snaps and Phobos fell onto the ground and yells in pain as the truck runs over him, killing him.

Ricky got control of the truck again. He pulls the lever down and drives closer to Vlad's car. Zhao quickly steers the car before Ricky could hit the back of the car. When Vlad's car is beside the truck, Ricky steers the truck and bumps onto Vlad's car, causing it to drive off the main road. Ricky sighs in relief. He finally loses Vlad and the Ark is safe at the back of the truck.

Zhao quickly stops the car and Vlad stood up and watches Ricky driving with the Ark away. "IDIOT!" Vlad yelled angrily as he slaps the back of Doom's head.

"What did you hit me for!? It was Zhao who is driving this damn car!" Doom snapped back.

"Zhao! Quick! After him!" Vlad yelled. Zhao grumbles and turns the car around and drives back to the main road. If Ricky gets away with the Ark, the Fire Lord will punish them severely for their failure!

* * *

Ricky finally arrives at the outskirts of Cairo. When he arrived at the city, he quickly drives the truck into a garage. Some of Danny and Tara's friends, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon quickly closes the door of the garage while the other people push out their carts and hides the garage doors. Kasumi, Danny and Tara managed to arrived at the city in time and tell them about Ricky and the Ark before the Fire Nation does.

When Vlad, Zhao and Doom arrived at the city, they both looked around while the people stand in front of the now disguised garage doors. Vlad stood up and looked around while five people named Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois and Aelita walked over to them innocently while holding up their fruits. Vlad yelled angrily in frustration as he bangs his fist onto his car.

"Give me that!" Zhao yelled as he snatches Odd's melon and smashes it onto the ground in frustration.

"Sheesh, you could have just say that don't want to buy it." Odd said as he rolls his eyes.

"Damn that Blade! Let's go! We're leaving!" Vlad yelled angrily. After Vlad, Doom and Zhao drive out of the city, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and the other people smiled cheered in triumph.

* * *

That night at the city's docks, the people cheered and dance while Ricky and Kasumi both smiled as they walk over to Danny, Tara and a ship called the Black Pearl. Ricky's injured arm is now wrapped up in bandages.

"Good job teaching those baddies a lesson, Ricky." Danny smiled.

"The Ark?" Ricky asked.

"The Ark is now on board the ship." Tara said.

"And does the ship goes to Singapore?" Kasumi asked.

"Yup. Of course." Danny assured. The four then walked over to a man who is smoking on a cigar. He wore pirate attire, with a red bandanna and his hair was in braids. He also had a black moustache and beard. His name was Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Black Pearl. "Mr. Sparrow." Danny called. Jack puts away his cigar and turns to the four.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, these are my friends, Ricky Blade and Kasumi Kinomoto." Danny introduced the two said people to Jack.

"They are our family. Please take care of them." Tara added.

"Don't worry. I shall give my cabin to theirs." Jack smiled. "And Ricky Blade, pleasure to meet you. I heard all about you. The way you look looks exactly the same way I imagined you." Jack, Danny, Tara, Miko and Ricky laughed. After Jack left and goes over to his ship, Ricky walks over to Danny and shakes his hand.

"Goodbye, Danny. Thank you for everything." Ricky said to Danny. He turns to Tara. "Oh and you too, Tara. Thanks." Danny and Tara then both give Ricky a bone crushing hug.

"Look out for each other, all right? I'm already missing you." Danny said. After the couple let go of Ricky, Ricky breathes heavily.

"You two are good friends." Ricky said. Kasumi then walks over to Tara and smiled.

"Tara, thank you for everything." Kasumi said.

"Aw…" Tara said and they both hugged. After the hug, Kasumi walks over to Danny.

"And Danny? This is for your wife." Kasumi said as she kissed Danny's left cheek. "This is for your children." She kissed Danny's right cheek. "And this is for you." She kissed Danny's lips. After the kiss, Danny widens his eyes as Kasumi grabs Ricky's hand and they both walked over the Black Pearl.

"Wow. That was beautiful." Danny sighed. Tara frowned.

"And I bet you like it, right?" Tara crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on. Nothing is more beautiful than you." Danny said to his wife.

"Oh Danny." Tara said as she smiled. She and Danny both kissed before they joined their friends and celebrate. "Come on you guys! Let's sing!"

"Alright!" Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin said. As Ricky and Kasumi board the Black Pearl, Danny, Tara and the girls sing.

Danny, Tara and the girls: _**For he's a jolly good fellow  
For he's a jolly good fellow  
For he's a jolly good fellow  
And so say all of us **_

"Goodbye Ricky and Kasumi!" Tara yelled as she, Danny and the others waved goodbye.

"Goodbye! Until we meet again!" Ricky yelled back as he and Kasumi waved their hands.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Opening the Ark

Ryo: Finally, here it is. The final chapter of the story. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 9: Opening the Ark**_

A few hours later, the Black Pearl is now at the middle of the ocean and continues sailing its way to Singapore with Ricky, Kasumi and the Ark. Kasumi enters the cabin while wearing a bathrobe and holding a plate of water and a plate that has a small towel on it.

"Where did you go, Kasumi?" Ricky asked while lying on a cot.

"Just want to take a bath. I mean come on, we have been in a desert for a few days and we do need to wash ourselves, ya know." Kasumi said. She unwraps her bathrobe, revealing that she is now wearing a sleeveless white nightgown.

"Where did you get that?" Ricky asked, looking amazed. Kasumi looks so beautiful in that nightgown.

"Jack gave it to me. I have a feeling I'm not the first woman to travel with these pirates. There's a whole wardrobe in there." Kasumi said. She took the towel and soaks it into the plate of water so that she can treat Ricky's wounds.

"It's beautiful." Ricky said as he removes his shirt.

"Really?" Kasumi smiled. She puts down the towel and walks over to a nearby mirror. She looks herself on the mirror and frowns. The mirror forever looks dirty and Kasumi couldn't see herself well. At the other side of the mirror, Ricky looks at himself and slightly lifts his fedora hat up but he accidentally lifted the hat with his injured arm and he yelps in pain. Kasumi decided to flip the mirror since her side of the mirror looks dirty. She flips the mirror down but unaware, while she flips the mirror, the mirror hits Ricky's chin hard, causing him to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

Ricky now rubs his chin and looks at himself in pain while Kasumi pops her head from the other side of the mirror and arch an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked. Ricky removes his shirt while Kasumi sits next to him in concern. She helps Ricky remove his shirt but Ricky groans in pain in the process. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." Ricky said. They both looked at themselves on the mirror and Kasumi smiled.

"You still look like the man I loved years ago." Kasumi sighed.

"Really?" He chuckled. Kasumi then stand up, grabs the wet towel and help lift Ricky's legs so that Ricky can rest on the cot comfortably. "Kasumi, don't do this."

"No no, I insist."

"No, please Kasumi. I don't need a nurse."

"You're such a baby."

"Go away. It hurts." Ricky yelps in pain when Kasumi placed her wet cloth on Ricky's wound that is on his chest.

"Well god dammit, then which part of your body doesn't hurt?!" Kasumi snapped as she tosses her cloth away in frustration.

"Here!" Ricky said as he points at his elbow. Kasumi sighed and she kissed Ricky's elbow. "And here." Ricky points at his forehead. Kasumi removes his hat and kisses his forehead. Ricky smiled weakly and points at his cheek. Kasumi kisses his cheek. And finally, ricky smiles as he points at his lips. "And here." Kasumi sighed, then smiled as she kisses Ricky passionately in the lips. Kasumi then broke the kiss as Ricky fell asleep while smiling.

"Ricky?" Kasumi asked. But Ricky is completely fast asleep and he starts snoring. Kasumi sighs and rolls her eyes. "We never get a break, do we?

* * *

At the ships' hold, out in the center of the hold, sitting all by itself, is the crated Ark. A rat crawls over and looks at it. It looks agitated. And for some reason, strange humming can be heard from the crated Ark. Then, a part of the crate starts burning.

* * *

Kasumi woke up from her cot when she heard Ricky loading his pistol. "What's wrong?" She asked as Ricky puts his pistol into his pants.

"I don't know. The engines have stopped. I'll go check." Ricky said. He then walks out of the cabin while Kasumi shrugs and grabs her nightgown and puts it on.

* * *

Ricky walks into the bridge of the ship as Jack Sparrow hangs up his ship's phone. "What's going on, Captain?"

"You got some important friends." Jack said worried.

"Holy crap." Ricky groaned, knowing who Jack meant. He walks over to a window and looks through his binoculars. Out there in the sea, near the Black Pearl was a Fire Nation submarine and a boat filled with soldiers including Zhao and Vlad are rowing towards the Black Pearl.

"I sent my men for you. You and the girl must disappear. We have a place in the hold. Go!" Jack said. Ricky quickly runs out of the bridge.

As the Fire Nation soldiers board the Black Pearl with their rifles, they went over to a cabin door, opened it and found Jack's crew which consists of Mr. Gibbs, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty and Anamaria. The crew did nothing but raise their hands and surrender. Ricky was about to run back to his cabin room and get Kasumi out but stop when he heard shouting and yelling from outside his room. Ricky quickly steps into another room while Kasumi got pushed out of the room and bumps onto the wall. Three Fire Nation soldiers step out of the room and surround her. Kasumi frowns angrily and said sternly to a soldier, "Don't you ever touch me!" The soldier didn't take her advice, grabs her and he and the others escort her out.

Meanwhile, in the hold, the soldiers found the crated Ark. One of the soldiers saw a burnt hole on the crate.

"Sir, the crate got burnt." The soldier asked.

"It doesn't matter. At least we know the Ark is in it, get it out." The other soldier said.

Back at the top of the ship, Mr. Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Cotton, Marty and Anamaria back away with their hands raised up as the soldiers aim their rifles at them while Zhao and Vlad both stand behind them. Pintel and Ragetti are being forced to pull down some ropes and help the soldiers carried the Ark up from the ship's hold. Unaware to everybody on the ship, Ricky climbs up and pokes his head from the ship's barrel, seeing the whole thing. The Fire Nation soldiers have Jack's crew completely surrounded. One Fire Nation soldier was just standing behind him while puffing a cigarette.

When the soldiers brought Kasumi up to the top of the ship, Zhao and Vlad turned around. Zhao frowns at her and Kasumi was about to walked over to him and slap him in the face until Jack Sparrow quickly grab her and wrapped her tightly with his arm. His crew laughed at this. Vlad sighs in relief, sort of glad that Kasumi is alright.

"WHAT ABOUT BLADE?!" Zhao yelled angrily as he turned around and looked up at the upper deck of the ship.

"He's no where to be found, sir. We only managed to find the girl." A soldier said from the upper deck.

"Blade is dead." Jack lied, causing Zhao to turn around. "I killed him. He was no use to us. The girl, however, has certain value where we are headed. She will bring a very good price." He rudely lifts Kasumi's hair up, smells it and sighs. Kasumi frowns at this in annoyance. "If that cargo you have taken was your goal, then go in peace with it. But leave us the girl. It will reduce our loss on this trip."

"Savage." Zhao snarled. "You are not in a position to ask for anything. We will take what we wish." Zhao then snatches the girl from Jack. "And then decide whether or not to blow your ship from the water."

As Zhao walks away with Kasumi, the soldier removes his cigarette from his mouth and throws it into the ship's barrel. Ricky coughs inside the barrel as the soldier walks away.

"That girl goes with me." Vlad spoke up as he removes his suit and wraps it around Kasumi. "It will be part of my compensation. I'm sure the Fire Lord would approve." Zhao sighs and nods in consideration. "But if she fails to please me, you can do with her as you wish."

* * *

As Vlad, Zhao and the soldiers returned back into the submarine with Kasumi, Zhao is on the bridge with a captain named Nicolai Technus.

"Admiral, all torpedoes are loaded." Nicolai said.Zhao nods and continues to stare at the Bantu Wind, as does Nicolai. Jack and his crew are all lined across the bow in concern. Zhao looks at Nicolai a moment.

"What do you think, Nicolai?" Zhao asked.

"I think not, Colonel. Nothing is to be gained. We are not at war."

"Yet. Fine, we'll let the pirates live. We must be on our way anyways." With that, Zhao and Nicolai both turned to the hatch and enter back into the submarine.

* * *

As Jack and his crew watches Zhao's submarine leave, relieved that they're going to let them live, Mr. Gibbs rushes over to Jack. "Cap'n, Ricky is no where in sight. I check every blooming area in the ship. But I can't find him." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Look again, he has to be somewhere." Jack said.

"Sparrow! Look out there!" Elizabeth yelled as she points at the submarine. Jack and the rest of his crew looked at the submarine as well. And what do they see?

They see a wet man climbing onto the submarine! It was Ricky! He left the ship early and swim towards the submarine before they could leave. Besides, the Ark is in that submarine and he's not gonna let the Fire Nation take it from him again. Ricky turned back to the Black pearl and waves his hand as he smiles. The crew cheered while Jack grins and salutes.

"That boy is crazier than me. I'll give him that." Jack laughed. Ricky then quickly runs over to the bridge of the submarine and climbs up to the main deck while the submarine drives away from the Black Pearl.

* * *

A few hours later, the submarine arrived it's destination. The sub arrived at an abandoned jungle island called Isla Nublar and inside the island; there was an underground Fire Nation submarine base. After the submarine arrived at the base, several soldiers in the base quickly rushes over to the submarine. Ricky hides behind a box as the submarine arrived at the base. He then turns his head and sees some soldiers walking pass him. Eventually, one soldier stops walking and stands behind the box. A while later, Ricky gets up and grabs the soldier from behind and punches him continuously until the soldier went unconscious. He then turns his face and saw Kasumi, who is now wrapped in a towel which Vlad gave her, walking across the sub with a soldier aiming his rifle behind her, forcing her to move. Ricky then quickly removes the soldier's armor and helmet and quickly put them on while hiding behind the box. After the soldier rudely pushes Kasumi, gesturing her to stop walking, Vlad walks over to the girl and stares at her. Kasumi just said nothing and frowns at him deeply. The two both stared at each other for a while until Vlad walks away without saying a word.

Ricky then puts on his armor. However, only one problem. When Ricky tried to button up with armor, he couldn't because the armor is too small for him. "Damn." He murmured. Then, a sergeant walks over and stands in front of him.

"You there. Stand up!" The sergeant yelled. Ricky obeyed and gets up from the ground. "What's with your armor? If your armor is too small, you could have just…" Ricky rolled his eyes abnd before the sergeant could finish what he had to say, Ricky punches him and in the process, the sergeant's helmet fell off from his head and Ricky grabs it. He grins as he puts it on his head.

Vlad and Zhao both walked over to four soldiers who are standing above them. One of the soldiers named Chad Dickson yelled, "The tents have been arranged in accordance with your radioed instructions, sir."

"Good. We must take the Ark over there now." Vlad said sternly. As Chad walks away, a crane carries the crate which contains the Ark out from the sub.

Zhao asked as he and Vlad walks over to the box, "Vlad, I'm sort of uncomfortable about this. I mean…a Jewish ritual." He took a deep breath. "Are you sure it's necessary?"

"Let me ask you this, Zhao. Would you be more comfortable opening the Ark in the Fire Nation capital, for Fire Lord Ozai, and finding out only then if the sacred pieces of the Covenant are inside? Knowing, only then, whether you have accomplished your mission and obtained the one, true Ark?" Vlad asked. Vlad walks away and smirks evilly. Soon, he is going to unleash the great power of the Ark. He can already feel it.

* * *

A soldier walks pass a familiar figure. It was Ricky. He is now fully dressed in Fire Nation armor. That sergeant which he punched earlier wears a bigger armor so he puts it on himself and it does fit comfortably well. He also wore a helmet on his head. He then walks away but accidentally bumps into Vlad. Ricky quickly hangs his head while Vlad turns to him. Vlad then just shrugged and continued walking. Ricky sighed in relief. He almost lost his disguise there. He then looks up and watches the crane carrying the Ark on the ceiling.

* * *

Vlad, Zhao, Judge Doom, Kasumi and the Fire Nation soldiers marched through the jungle and make their way to the tents. Vlad can't wait open the Ark and feel the power of it. Two soldiers who are behind Vlad, Zhao, Doom and Kasumi are carrying Fire Nation flags while four soldiers are carrying the Ark on each side. Doom removes his hat and wipes his head with a cloth which was inside his hat. And unaware to the four and the soldiers, the disguised ricky was walking behind them. He looks around and follows them as they all pass by some huge crates. And when Ricky found a pile of green crates of ammunition, he quickly sneaks away from the soldiers and hides behind them.

As Vlad, Zhao, Doom, kasumi and the soldiers continue walking through the jungle, Ricky now stands on top of a cliff while carrying a rocket launcher. "HELLO!" Ricky yelled, causing all of them to turn around. The soldiers immediately aim their rifles at him. Kasumi smiled while Vlad, Zhao and Doom all gasped.

"Blade?" Vlad asked shocked. "BLADE!"

"I'm gonna blow up the Ark, Vlad!" Ricky yelled back. Doom took a seat on a rock while Kasumi runs over to the cliff but a couple of soldiers stopped her.

"Blade, your persistence surprises even me. You are going to give mercenaries a bad name."

"Doctor Blade," Zhao said as he walks over. "Surely you don't think you can escape from this island."

"That depends on how reasonable we're all willing to be. All I want is the girl." Ricky demanded. Kasumi smiles widely upon hearing that. He does care about her after all. "We'll keep possession of the Ark only till we've got safe transport to Singapore. Then it's all yours."

"If we refuse?"

"Then the Ark and some of us are going up in a big bang. I don't think Ozai would like that a bit."

"Back away!" Vlad ordered. The soldiers obeyed and stand aside. Vlad walks over to the Ark. "Okay Blade, you win."

"Let's blow it up." Ricky said. The soldiers immediately went back to their original positions and about to shoot Ricky upon hearing that but Vlad quickly yelled and stop them.

"NO! GET BACK!" Vlad yelled as he snatches a rifle from a soldier and aim at the soldiers. The soldiers quickly stand aside again. Vlad then looked back at Ricky. "Go ahead. Blow it up. Bring it back to God. All your life has been spent in pursuit of archeological relics. Inside the Ark are treasures beyond your wildest aspirations. You want to see it opened as well as I. Ricky, we are simply passing through history." Vlad walks back to the Ark and puts his hand on it. "This _is_ history."

Ricky widens his eyes and lowers his rocket launcher. He knew what Vlad said was right. He had already spent most of his years trying to find a huge treasure like the Ark. If he blows it up, all of years spent on finding the Ark is over. As Ricky lowers his rocket launcher, Kasumi gasps while Doom and Vlad smiled evilly. "Do as you will." Vlad finished and walks away. Ricky sighs sadly and hangs his head in defeat. A group of Fire Nation soldiers then walked up to him from behind and aim their rifles at him.

* * *

That night, it was time to open the Ark. Two soldiers carried the Ark to the top of the stairs while Ricky and Kasumi are both tied up to a pole. Vlad is now dressed in prayer robes and holds up his staff while doom and Zhao stand next to him on each side. Technus, Chad and the soldiers stand in front of the Ark while some soldiers film their cameras at the Ark.

"Kasumi, I'm sorry that I got you into this." Ricky apologized sadly.

"It's okay, Ricky." Kasumi said while smiling sadly. "It's alright. In fact, I just want to know that…I'm glad I met you again after all these years."

Ricky smiled sadly as well and said, "Thanks."

Vlad then starts speaking a Jewish ritual in front of the Ark while holding up the Ark. Soon, the great power of the Ark will be unleashed! The soldiers watched nervously as Vlad says his ritual. He then stands away and the soldiers slowly walk to the Ark and opens up the chest. Kasumi widens her eyes at the Ark. Vlad grins. He can finally feel its great and magnificent power.

Unfortunately, when the Ark was opened, the soldiers and Vlad are shocked to see what's inside. Only Ricky doesn't look surprised. Zhao reaches his hand into the Ark. And he carried out something from the Ark. It was sand.

Vlad couldn't believe his eyes. All along, what's inside the Ark was sand?! Zhao tosses the sand away in anger and disbelief while Doom laughed madly. Vlad stares dumbfounded. He still can't believe this. Vlad felt saddened by this. But suddenly, everybody including ricky and Kasumi heard screams.

And what's even stranger is that the machines and cameras around the room start went haywire. And the rifles and the light bulbs exploded, causing Vlad, Zhao, Doom and the soldiers to duck and yelp. Ricky's mouth parted slightly. He knew something like this was going to happen. Danny, Tara and Ash were right. The Ark wasn't meant to be opened!

Vlad looked back at the Ark and inside the Ark, smoke and shadows start to form inside. Then, suddenly, bright light erupted from the Ark. The soldiers back away and hesitate. More smoke fumed from the Ark as Vlad walks closer to it.

"Kasumi…" Ricky whispered to his lover.

"What?" Kasumi said frightened.

"Whatever you do. Don't look at the Ark."

Soon, ghosts and spirits came out from the Ark! The spirits and ghosts flew around the room and the soldiers immediately duck. Ricky and Kasumi shut their eyes as the ghosts flew around.

Vlad smiles widely as he, Zhao and Doom looked around and watch the ghosts. "It's beautiful!" Vlad exclaimed happily.

A female ghost then looked at Doom and Doom looked back at her. The female ghost looks beautiful but suddenly, her beautiful face turned into a horrifying skeleton face! Doom screams at this horrifying sight. Zhao screams as well as they stare at the ghosts.

"Ricky? What's going on!?" Kasumi yelled as she continues to shut her eyes.

"Keep your eyes shut, Kasumi! Don't look!" Ricky yelled.

Vlad drops his smile and looked back at the Ark. He widens his eyes as fire then burst from the Ark. Then, the fire shot beams of flames at Chad and Technus's chests. Chad and Technus screamed in pain while the fire shot beams at the other soldiers as well. As the soldiers fell to the ground dead, Zhao, Doom and Vlad continued screaming until their skins turn into sand and blood spill over their bodies. Then, their heads exploded and as smoke fumed the entire area, Ricky and Kasumi both screamed. And a while later, all the dead bodies disappeared and the smoke then went back into the Ark. The fire then erupted into the sky and the bodies including Vlad went up into the sky. After the bodies went up, the cover of the Ark went back down and shuts the Ark.

When everything was over, Ricky opens his eyes again. He lifts up his hand. The ropes that bind him and Kasumi got burned during the scene. Ricky then turned to kasumi who is still breathing heavily and closing her eyes. "Kasumi." He spoke up. Kasumi open her eyes and turned to Ricky. They both smiled at each other in relief. They then both embraced each other and they both kissed passionately. After they both kissed, they turned their heads to the Ark.

They now both know the power of the Ark and they now know that it should never be opened again.

* * *

A few days later, both Ricky and Kasumi returned to Singapore with the Ark. They thanked Jack and his crew for finding them on the island and bring them back to Singapore safely. Meanwhile at the City Hall, Ricky and Ash are sitting with Snake and Marth at a meeting room and they are now discussing the fate of the Ark.

"You've done your country a great service." Snake said.

"And we trust you found the settlement satisfactory?" Marth asked.

"Quite." Ricky said.

"Good, good. Then I guess that about does it." Snake said.

"When can we have the Ark?" Ash demanded.

Snake and Marth both paused. Then Marth spoke up, "I thought we answered that. It's someplace very safe."

"That's a powerful force. Research should be done."

"Oh, it will be, Dr. Ketchum, Dr. Blade I assure you. We have top men working on it right now." Snake assured.

"Who?" Ricky asked as he arched a brow in suspicion.

Snake turned to him and simply said, "Top…men."

* * *

After the meeting, Ash and Ricky walked out of the hall in disappointment while Kasumi, now dressed in a beautiful white dress, watches them. Ash turned to Ricky sadly and sighed, "They aren't gonna tell us where it is."

Ricky puts a hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled weakly, "Come on Ash, just forget about it. I think I already had enough of that damn Ark for one day." Ash smiled at him and shakes his hand.

"Farewell Blade. See you back at school." Ash said and with that, he walks away while ricky walked down the stairs. Kasumi went over to him.

"Hey, what happened? You don't look very happy." Kasumi said in concern. Ricky stopped walking as he puts on his fedora hat.

"Fools. Bureaucratic fools." Ricky said angrily.

"What'd they say?"

"They don't know what they've got there." Ricky said as he turned to Kasumi.

"Well, I know what I've got here." Kasumi said as she smiled at him. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink. You know? A drink?" Ricky smirked and he holds Kasumi's hand. The two then walked down the stairs and walk away from the hall.

Meanwhile, in a secret and dark warehouse, a man named Asterix puts the Ark into a wooden crate and closes it. After he covers it, he hammers the cover, making sure the cover is tightly shut. In reality, the Ark isn't going to be studied in which Snake and Marth both told Ricky and Ash, instead, it's going to be put away in secret and never to be found again. After Asterix locks it with a lock, he printed the words **'TOP SECRET, ARMY INTEL. #9906753, DO NOT OPEN!' **on the side of the crate and pushes the cart away. He pushes the cart through the warehouse which it's filled with similar looking wooden crates stacking in piles.

Looks like the Ark will never be seen or found again…

**THE END**

_**Cast:**_

_**Yuri Lowenthal as Ricky Blade**_

_**Kate Higgins as Kasumi Kinomoto**_

_**Martin Mull as Vlad Masters**_

_**Jason Isaacs as Admiral Zhao**_

_**Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom**_

_**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton**_

_**Olivia Hack as Tara Miller**_

_**Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum**_

_**Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy**_

_**Gregg Berger as Kraven the hunter**_

_**Mitchell Whitfield as Phobos**_

_**David Lander as Smart Guy**_

_**Charles Fleischer as Greasy and Psycho**_

_**June Foray as Wheezy**_

_**Fred Newman as Stupid**_

_**Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow**_

**_David Willis as Arlong_**

_**David Hayter as Solid Snake**_

_**Spike Spencer as Marth**_

Ryo: (Faints) (Gets back up again after a few seconds) Finally, my parody of raiders of the Lost Ark is done. Woohoo!

Ricky: I sure can't wait for the sequels.

Ryo: And I will do them in the future but now, I better get back to my current parodies. So until next time…

Ricky and Kasumi: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
